Pairwork
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: Rose is forced to accept that not all Slytherin's are nasty, imature gits. James gets another reason to tease Al and Lucy gets jealous. It could only be a pairs project. Romance, friendship, bullying and drama. What was Professor Jenkinson thinking?
1. Choosing a subject and not a partner!

**This is multichapter Next Generation fic. I'm not going to base this on one pair but if you have a request I'll focus on them for a chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoy+Not J.K in case anyone was unsure :}**

* * *

There was utter chaos in the stuffy classroom.

Professor Jenkinson sighed and, yet again, tried to get his fourth years to be quiet "Come on guys. I'm trying to tell you something!"

In the back corner Lucy Weasley completely ignored her teacher, instead turning to her friends "Merlin it's too hot to be bothered with Muggle Studies"

Hestia Nott glared at her pale arms sulkily "Hot but not sunny; how long did we spend by the lake last Sunday?"

Perenelle Montague grinned "Aww poor Tia, can't even get a tan"

Evelyn looked up from her doodling long enough to snort "You don't tan Tia, you burn"

Lucy grinned causing Hestia to mutter "At least I don't freckle like a banana"

Lucy, who was leaning back on her chair contentedly, didn't hear her but shouted across the classroom "Hey Joe, whatcha doing over there?"

Joseph Warrington, who had been discussing the Quidditch league with his less enthusiastic dormates; spun around at the attention of the attractive redhead, causing Scorpius Malfoy and Harrison Seymour to smirk at each other.

"Sod all Lucy" he hollered back "What were we meant to be doing?"

Professor Jenkinson smiled sadly "You were meant to be listening Mr Warrington!"

Joseph cringed as Lucy giggled "Sorry Sir"

Right at the front Rose Weasley snorted "I bet you are" she muttered to Tilly Linton on her right "Don't you think that Slytherin's are just arrogant, nasty, immature..."

Tilly smiled brightly, as on her other side Sandra Thomas rolled her eyes, "Remember to breath Rosie"

Rose was in full rant mode and barely acknowledged her "I mean take what happened in Care of Magical Creatures yesterday; Seymour must have known that you don't just walk up and pet a Blast-Ended Skrewt! So what does the stupid moron do?"

On Roses other side Lauren Waite nodded fervently "The idiot just leans over the box and has the nerve to seem surprised when he gets his arm gored"

Rose shook her head "You know what I think? I think he's just trying to get Hagrid sacked like Malfoy's Dad. Oh don't even get me started on Malfoy...!"

The Gryffindor girls knew better but that didn't stop Amy Finnegan glancing at Harrison and whispering to Sandra "He doesn't look too scheming with that sling on, just wary of one of his friends knocking it."

Ben Creevy was also chatting, despite Albus's best attempts at getting him to shut up "Ben, Professor Jenkinson is trying to talk"

Sam Mordent rolled his eyes "Chill Al, we'll shut up when he actually starts talking. Anyway what sort of chance do you think England has in the Quidditch World Cup Ben?"

"Well surely they'll walk the group stages" Ben said quickly "And then it depends who we draw I suppose. I can't believe that Spain are the favourites, when was the last time they won?"

Albus was drawn in, despite himself "But they've got that new seeker, whatshername? Anyway she's supposed to be really good"

"Martina Cortez" Sam said with a smirk "And she's hot if nothing else, my older sister's got a poster of her in her bedroom."

Harry Smith grinned "Well Sarah would have posters of hot girls in her bedroom..."

Sam opened his mouth to retort but Albus elbowed him and he glanced at the board where Professor Jenkinson was writing **FAMOUS MUGGLES-THE FOURTH YEAR PROJECT**

He cleared his throat "Right class, CLASS."

They all turned to him in shock, even the Slytherin's, Professor Jenkinson never shouted.

He blushed slightly and hurried on "As you know fourth years, this year you will have to complete a project. The title is behind me and that is the only limit I'm giving you. You will work in pairs..."

Lucy nudged Evelyn with a pointy elbow "Bags with you Evie"

"And research your muggle for five lessons, not including any of your own time you may choose to invest..."

Sam snorted "You wish Sir"

Professor Jenkinson smiled good naturedly "Anyway this lesson I will put you in pairs..."

"Bollocks" muttered Joseph.

"Which I will now call out" Professor Jenkinson said pulling out a list "When I read your name I want you to go sit with your partner where I tell you too"

Rose raised her hand "Can we please just choose our own partners Sir?"

Professor Jenkinson shook his head "No Rose, I need you to work on this project, not chat to your mates for four weeks."

He glanced at his list "The first pair will be Sandra Thomas and Amy Finnegan, and you two can stay where you are"

"That's not too bad" Hestia said "At least he's keeping us with our friends"

Evelyn shook her head "No chance Tia, there are two more Gryffindor girls left after you've thoroughly mixed us all up"

Perenelle shook her head "No way, he doesn't have the nerve to do it Gryffindor-Slytherin"

Professor Jenkinson coughed "Miss Montague will you work with Mr Creevy over by the door please"

Lucy glanced at Perenelle "Wear earplugs"

"That's not funny" she muttered as she trudged towards a terrified looking Ben.

Professor Jenkinson "Next, Mr Mordent you can stay where you are and Miss Nott will you join him?"

"No way Sir!" Sam protested "I'm not working with her!"

Hestia scowled at him "You needn't think I want to work with you! Oh sir this isn't fair" she cried, stamping her foot for emphasis.

Professor Jenkinson raised his eyebrows "That's enough. Do I have to get Professor Longbottom and Professor Scarpin? Now sit down Miss Nott"

Hestia obliged with bad grace, edging her chair as far from her partner as she could.

"Mr Warrington you swap seats with Miss Weasley so that you can sit with Miss Waite, and Miss Weasley you will be working with Mr Malfoy" Professor Jenkinson said, his mind wandering back a year when he'd tried to get their cousins Jonathan and James to sit together.

These two hated each other just as much, but had a considerable amount more respect for teachers. Scorpius closed his eyes as though he was praying for help and Rose lined up several textbooks as a boundary between them but they sat together with little verbal argument.

As for Lauren and Joseph; Lauren shared Rose's deep dislike for Slytherin's and her discomfort wasn't helped by Joseph's unsubtly in checking her out.

"Miss Linton you and Mr Seymour can you go and sit in that corner" Professor Jenkinson asked, pointing to a corner desk with two seats either side.

Harrison and Tilly didn't bother arguing and after they sat down Tilly gave her partner a friendly smile than he returned hesitantly.

Professor Jenkinson turned to the partner less Gryffindor boys "Mr Smith you are working with..."

"Come on Zabini" Harry muttered "If I have to work with your psycho cousin I'll..."

"Miss Weasley, so please swap with Miss Zabini." Professor Jenkinson smiled at Albus "And finally Mr Potter can work with Miss Zabini"

"Lucky git" Harry muttered as he picked up his bag and went to sit with Lucy, whose picture could have been under the dictionary definition of moody.

Evelyn sat down quickly and ignored Albus's attempts to catch her eye, returning to her neatly inked doodle of a cat wearing a tiara.

Professor Jenkinson smiled uneasily at his mutinous looking class "Well class, now you know who you're working with. Well you've got about forty minutes left to have chat about which muggle you would like to research"

"We're doing Florence Nightingale" Rose said, daring Scorpius to object with a glare before pulling out a book.

Scorpius looked at her incredulously before sighing and muttering "Accio Return of the King"

Rose froze behind her book and risked a glance to confirm that Malfoy was actually reading, not only reading but seriously into a muggle book.

In fact she actually found herself staring at his moving grey eyes a lot longer than she had intended.

At the front Amy and Sandra where debating muggle actresses versus pop stars "But Lady Gaga had such an interesting life"

Amy groaned "But Sandra, she died when she was thirty, at least Julie Andrews had a long life"

"You only like her because she was in Mary Poppins" Sandra insisted "Besides there supposed to be famous! Everyone has heard of Lady Gaga, besides it's not like you never listen to her music yourself"

"Ugh fine" Amy conceded "But if we don't get good marks I'm blaming you"

"What?" Sandra asked, outraged "If we don't get good marks it'll be because your too busy drooling over Frank Longbottom!"

Amy thumped her friend on the arm "I do not drool!"

On Sandra's other side Lauren snorted, completely ignoring Joseph "Yes you do!"

Joseph rolled his eyes at their girlish bickering "Excuse me Waite but do you have someone you wanted to do?"

Lauren glared at him "Well I'd quite like to do Leonardo da Vinci but suppose he's a bit too sophisticated for you!"

Joseph's eyes narrowed "Painter, sold one painting in his lifetime, born in 1452 and died in 1519, invented the bicycle and parachute way ahead of their..."

Lauren stared at him "Alright, alright" her curiosity got the better of her "How'd you know all that?"

He winked at her "You shouldn't just assume things Waite, I'm not just a pretty face"

She gave him a push "Get lost Warrington"

In the corner Harry braced himself "Weasley..."

She turned on him "My name is Lucy! Not Lu, nut Lulu and certainly not Weasley!"

He raised his hands "Sorry!"

"Good" Lucy muttered "Now do you have a problem with doing Elizabeth the first?"

He swallowed "No..."

"Good" she repeated, rummaging in her bag and bringing out a packet of Droobles Best Blowing Gum.

She chewed her gum thoroughly and then spat it out before Professor Jenkinson could see it and give her a detention.

Harry watched this tensely, feeling serious empathy for the gum.

Nearby Ben was trying to catch his eye, Perenelle doing the same thing with Evelyn next to him.

Sighing he gave up and turned to his partner, fully under the impression she could swat him with one movement of her fist.

She groaned "This is so stupid"

He nodded, on that they were agreed "So who'd you wanna do?"

"I honestly don't give a shit" she answered "Who'd you wanna do?"

"I don't know" Ben shrugged "How about a footballer?"

"What's a footballer?" Perenelle asked with a sort of half smirk, and a half smile.

He cringed "It's a muggle sport...err maybe not a footballer actually"

"No, carry on" she commanded "I'm interested"

Ben raised his eyebrows "Well you sort of kick a ball around...I'll show you some time"

Perenelle crossed her arms "Cool"

Tilly was chatting away about famous muggles "And then there are writers like Shakespeare. He's the most famous playwright of all time, in case you didn't know?"

Harrison resented that, just because he was foreign "Why wouldn't I?"

She smiled "Oh, are your parents interested in muggle stuff?"

He nodded "As they're muggles, yeah"

He mouth dropped open, it would have been comic if he hadn't been feeling so insulted "You're a Muggleborn!"

Harrison was beginning to understand why Scorpius and Evelyn were so tetchy about they're surnames "So are you."

She glanced around the class before leaning forward "Do they know?"

"Yes they know" he snapped "And they're my friends so please don't talk about them like that"

She stared at him, then looked away blushing "Sorry"

Hestia was determinately ignoring her partner, despite his muttering "Why me? Stupid...Bimbo...Useless"

She stared around the classroom; nobody else's partner was being nasty to them.

But then her friends were clever, witty and much more capable of defending themselves than she was.

However she drew the line at "Snobby, spoilt and not even that pretty"

She fled the classroom, making her partner feel uneasy and just a little guilty.

But when Professor Jenkinson asked where she'd gone he just shrugged.

It probably hadn't been him anyway...

Evelyn had tried to stand up when Hestia had run out but Professor Jenkinson told her to sit down.

When she didn't move Albus gave a little tug on her arm "Err..."

She blinked and pulled her arm away and sat down, quickly returning to her doodle "So you're o.k with doing Cleopatra?"

He nodded, taking his glasses off to clean them "Yeah...how come you're so interested in Egypt and stuff"

She stared at him in confusion "What?"

He blushed, looking away from her "It's just you seem to know a lot about muggle mythology in our other classes and I was just wondering"

She smiled slightly "When I was five my Granddad gave me a book about Ancient Egypt and I guess I got a bit hooked."

"Cool" Albus said with a grateful smile "So what Quidditch team do you support?"

She opened her mouth to answer but the Lunch bell cut her off.

Professor Jenkinson grinned "Off you go then class"

She grabbed her bag "I've got to go find Tia"

"Right...see you next lesson" he said as she sped off.

Immediately rushing into their friendship groups, the fourth years rushed off to Lunch.


	2. Lunch with the Gryffindors

**Thank you for all the postive reviews you've left!**

**They led to a quick update (well that and my dislike of football :})**

* * *

The Great Hall was as noisy as it usually was on a Tuesday afternoon.

And as usual Harry was complaining "But why her! Anyone but her, she hates all that wears a red and gold tie!"

Albus rolled his eyes "Oh, she's not..."

Sam and Ben spoke simultaneously "Yes she is Al!"

Albus tried again "Well you are being really melodramatic Harry at any rate. I mean no one wants to work with the Slytherin's but..."

"Apart from you" Harry said quickly with a smirk "You fancy that Zabini girl"

Albus scowled at his friend "I do not fancy her!"

Sam peered over at the Slytherin table "Hey I wouldn't blame you mate, she's got huge tits..."

Ben raised his eyebrows "Merlin Sam, have you no standards? The chicks a Slytherin, not a demented one most of the time I'll grant you, but..."

Albus stabbed at his potato moodily "Just because I can have a conversation with a member of the opposite...gender"

Harry smiled innocently "Was the conversation before or after the practically indecent gaga eyes?"

Albus reached for his wand but a voice behind him made him freeze "Who was Al making gaga eyes at?" James Potter asked.

Behind him Fred Weasley the second grinned "Not a girl surely?"

"James shut up" Albus warned but the damage was done.

"Hey Lily!" James hollered up the table "Al's got himself a girlfriend at long last!"

Lily Potter looked away from her friends and ran up to her brothers "No way! Who is it?"

Albus sent a glare round his friends, silently promising to castrate them if they spoke "Nobody"

Lily pouted and spun around "Rose! Who's Al's new girlfriend?"

Rose turned to her favourite cousin; her friends also intrigued "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

Sandra and Amy, both suckers for good gossip, were there in a flash "Do you have a girlfriend Al!"

Albus cradled his head in his hands "Why me?"

Roxanne waltzed over, hands on hips "What's going on?"

Fred grinned at his sister "Al's got his first girlfriend and we were just giving him some moral support"

Roxanne placed a hand on her brothers shoulder "Well don't. If I see you two bothering Al again I'll hang you from the Astronomy tower, that clear?"

James pouted and sighed dramatically "Crystal Roxie, I will find out who she is Al"

"See you Al" Roxanne started shepherding Lily back to her friends "Move it Princess"

Rose sat next to her cousin "Who were they talking about?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows "God it wasn't Zabini was it?"

Tilly grinned "Oh my god, that would be almost as cute as...well it would be cute"

Albus stared at her "Tilly, you realise if a rumour gets out that I'm dating Evie...I mean Evelyn then I'll be a dead man right?"

Ben winced "Merlin I'd forgotten about Jonathan"

Rose nodded "And from the way Lily talks about him her little brother Alex doesn't sound a picnic either"

Sandra rolled her eyes "Rose the kids in second year, even Al can win a fight with a second year"

Albus scowled at her "I resent that"

"Still you're lucky you get on with your partner" Tilly said sadly "Harry hates me"

"Why?" Sam asked incredulously

She cringed "Well I was just so surprised when he said he was Muggleborn..."

Lauren nearly spat out her pumpkin juice "He's a Muggleborn?"

She nodded "I know"

Ben lowered his voice "Do his friends know?"

Tilly blushed "Well that's what I asked. And he got all offended on his friend's behalf..."

Albus smiled sympathetically "I doubt he hates you Tilly"

Rose scowled at the Slytherin table "What a prat, getting mad at you for a stupid little thing like that"

Lauren nodded "I know Slytherin's are such idiots; who are you studying together?"

Tilly shrugged "Well I suggested Jane Austen..." Sam groaned loudly "And he didn't object so I guess that's sorted"

"I'm doing Leonardo da Vinci" Lauren said proudly "Warrington actually knew a bit about him as well"

"Lucky you" Ben smirked "Montague wants to do a footballer, even though she hasn't got a clue what one is."

Sam laughed "I still can't believe you've got to work with her"

Harry grinned "Did you get chance to ask her if she's part troll?"

"Stop it" Albus said automatically "Did you and Lucy make any great decisions?"

His smile faded "She has decided that we are doing Elizabeth the First"

Rose rolled her eyes "How rude, that's barely acknowledging you as a human being"

Albus raised his eyebrows "Isn't that exactly what you did with Malfoy?"

Rose scowled at him "No... I gave"

Tilly nodded "I quote, we're doing Florence Nightingale"

Rose glared at her friend "Oh come off it, we're talking about Malfoy we're doing Florence Nightingale. I should tell my Mum that you're reforming SPEW to SPAG; Society for the Protection of Arrogant Gits"

"But he's not that bad" Tilly insisted "I had to work with him in Potions last year and he was nice enough to me"

"But that was because he had Scarpin breathing down his neck" Lauren insisted "Voldemort probably would have behaved in Scarpin's lessons"

Sam leaned forward conspiratorially, ignoring Sandra and Amy's winces at the name "I heard that Scarpin used to be a death eater and that's why he always wears long sleeves"

Albus snorted "That's just a stupid rumour, like the one that Jenkinson's a squib"

"But that's true" Sandra insisted, Amy nodding knowingly next to her "I mean have you ever seen him use magic?"

Rose shook her head "That doesn't mean that he's a squib, I mean my Mum doesn't use that much magic at home and she's certainly not a squib!"

There was a pause as the conversation ebbed as they concentrated on eating for a few minutes.

"What lesson's next?" Sandra asked finally.

"Double Defence against the Dark Arts" Amy said with a smirk "Can you still not remember your timetable?"

"I have an extremely bad memory" Sandra defended "It's genetic"

Ben laughed "Yeah a bad memory for everything except gossip"

Sam sighed and turned round to peer at the Slytherin table "Can anyone see the Nott girl?"

"She's sitting at the end with her friends" Ben remarked "She looks o.k"

"What happened anyway?" Tilly asked, her tone disapproving

"No idea" he shrugged "I wasn't even talking to her. You know what she's like, always bursting into tears over stupid stuff"

"Hmm" Tilly didn't look convinced "Are you sure?"

He turned on her "What do you take me for Tills?"

As she glared at him Ben tried to break the tension "At least she's pretty"

Rose laughed "Remember what my Dad said when he saw her Al? He said she'll be this generation's Malfoy bride. Apparently they all look like that, blonde and pointy"

Harry shrugged "She's so annoying, I mean she actually stamped her foot! Who does that?"

Sam nodded "Tell me about it and she's such a bimbo! You just know that Zabini does all her homework for her"

The bell rung abruptly; "Come on, we'll be late" Rose said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

The Gryffindor's walked off to Defence against the Dark Arts, glancing at the Slytherin table as they passed.


	3. Facts and Lies with the Slytherins

A constant babble of conversation filled the Slytherin common room.

The green eerie light from the lake above illuminated Lucy's face as she glared at the parchment in her hands "Does anyone actually get this?"

Evelyn glanced up from her considerably longer essay "It's entitled Explain the basic rules behind cross species switches, there's an entire chapter about that in the textbook!"

"Finished" Hestia said triumphantly before glancing around at her smirking classmates "What?"

"Why don't you two just transfer to Ravenclaw and get it over with?" Perenelle asked Evelyn and Hestia; one of whom blushed while the other just rolled her eyes.

"Since when is being clever a bad thing?" Scorpius asked quietly, his head in his textbook "Leave them alone"

Hestia blushed and smiled shyly at him "Thanks..."

Lucy stole her friends essay "Thanks Tia, much appreciated"

Perenelle snatched for it "Not fair, friends have to share"

They both tugged at the essay and predictably it tore in half "Oops"

Tears pricked in Hestia's eyes "Guys..."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Merlin Tia, don't cry. Reparo"

Hestia took her good-as-new essay back "Sorry Lucy..."

There was a tense silence; broken by a sudden, violent sneeze.

Lucy grinned "Merlin Harry, are you alright?"

Joseph glanced at his so-called-smart friends "Is it true that if you keep your eyes open when you sneeze then your eyes will fall out?"

Evelyn stared at him "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Somewhere..." he shrugged nonchalantly "What's the stupidest fact you've ever heard?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes "That some boys won't go to any length to avoid their homework"

Harrison smirked at Lucy "That not all red heads have scary tempers"

"That blondes are dumb" Scorpius said, earning an adoring smile from Hestia.

Lucy held her hands up "I heard this from Dom; Nine out of ten people enjoy gang rape"

They stared at her in different types of silence.

Hestia glanced around to a bemused looking Harrison for help "I don't get it"

Joseph gave an uneasy laugh and Perenelle smirked "That's quite funny"

"No that's kind of sick" Evelyn said slowly, Scorpius nodding his agreement.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Guys it's just a joke"

"Anyway this essay is due in on Thursday" Harrison reminded them "And we've got to stay up for Astronomy tomorrow so I think we should get on with it"

"Speak for yourself" Evelyn said smugly "Me and Tia have finished"

"Then you should stop being such a smug cows and go and get us something from the kitchen" Lucy said autocratically.

Hestia almost stood up until she noticed Evelyn hadn't moved "I'm fine here thanks"

Lucy glanced at her best friend, noting the steel glint in her eyes "Alright then, give us a hand with this stupid thing then"

Evelyn took the parchment and scanned through it "That's fine Lucy; you just need to add a conclusion"

"Where we supposed to mention animaguses?" Joseph asked his head slumped on the desk.

"Animagi" Evelyn corrected "And yes we were"

He groaned "A detention would seriously be better than this"

Perenelle scowled at the desk "Here, here"

Evelyn sighed "Oh for goodness sake..."

A good-looking boy interrupted her "Evie, Scorpius! Homework, you complete traitors!"

"Hello Jonathan" Scorpius smiled as Evelyn glared at her older brother "What do you want?"

Jonathan grinned "Have you seen Alex?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes "Why?"

"I want to borrow Zeus" he said innocently "And I thought I'd actually ask permission for once"

She glanced around for eavesdroppers "It's not for another letter bomb is it?"

"What do you take me for?" he asked, outraged "I'd never do the same thing twice!"

Evelyn groaned "Out of interest when is this stupid fight with Potter going to end?"

"When he submits or gets expelled" Jonathan said, much to quickly for comfort "Or vice versa"

Scorpius smiled uncomfortably "Cous` I think you should call a truce for a few weeks"

Evelyn aimed a vicious kick under the table at her cousin "Shut up..."

Perenelle started singing "It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's taking over me."

Jonathan's easy grin faded "Something you're not telling me Sis`?"

Hestia examined her long nails nervously "Evie's got to work with Albus Potter in that Muggle Studies project"

"You're kidding" Jonathan burst out laughing "That's classic!"

"Oh shove off" Evelyn said angrily "I'm just working with him on one stupid project"

"Yes" Jonathan summoned a barely vacated chair and sat down "But isn't this the one who you are practically friends with already?"

"I am friends with Harry and Joe" she snapped "And we aren't shagging! Some of us can manage a friendship with a member of the opposite sex you know!"

He clutched his heart dramatically "I'm so offended...oh wait no, I'm the normal one when it comes to relationships"

Right on cue Alexander Zabini fled into the common room slamming the door behind him "Phew"

"What's up Alex?" Jonathan asked, ignoring the catcalls from the other Slytherin's.

He was out of breath "Library...chased...HER"

Evelyn grimaced and scowled at the stone wall "Did she get you?"

"I don't think so" Alex straightened up "Though, Evie..."

"What?" she asked kindly "Do you want some dittany? Or I can bandage it?"

He glared at her "Don't baby me! Anyway I heard some people muttering that that Potter in your year..."

Evelyn corrected him automatically "Albus"

Both her brothers rolled their eyes and Alex moved over to his friends "Whatever, apparently he's got a girlfriend..."

"What a great loss to the female population of Hogwarts" Harrison said sarcastically

Lucy snorted "Al? The only thing he could have a relationship with is his broomstick"

Joseph glanced at Evelyn with a smile "Unless..."

"Don't even think about it" she said coolly "It's probably just a rumour, they travel faster than germs in this place"

Hestia nodded "Yeah, like that one that Louis Weasley's gay"

"Now that" Perenelle said crudely "Would be a loss to the female population of Hogwarts!"

"Miss Montague" Jonathan said with a smirk "You are from a respected pureblood family!"

She laughed "So are you, still got a crush on Roxanne Weasley?"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Oh give it up already, she's three years older than you and not too fond of Slytherin's"

Before he could answer a burly boy walked up to them "Quidditch practice tomorrow Zabini"

Jonathan nodded at Benjamin Higgins "Right-on Captain" He peered at the chairs by the fire which were, as normal occupied by the Quidditch team "Are we having a discussion on tactics?"

"No" Benjamin said shortly "See you tomorrow Zabini"

Jonathan rolled his eyes; which lit up as bunch of fifth year girls, including Evangeline Warrington, waltzed through the door "See you Sis`"

Joseph finished sneakily copying Scorpius's essay "Done!"

Scorpius scowled at him "You've copied it word for word again haven't you?"

He shrugged "Clearwater probably won't notice"

"If you land me in another detention, I'll..." Scorpius's threat trailed away

Joseph smirked "Throw a book at me?"

Lucy scowled at Joseph "Cut it out you idiot. Ugh, how stupid is this project thing?"

Harrison grimaced "Guess what Linton asked me? She asked if you knew I was a Muggleborn."

Everyone burst out laughing apart from Scorpius and Evelyn who still smiled.

Lucy wiped away a tear of mirth, smudging her heavy eye makeup "Seriously?"

Harrison shook his head "Yeah, how bloody stupid can the Gryffindor's get?"

"Stupid but harmless" Evelyn said quietly "Linton's not that bad"

"Shocking at potions" Scorpius added "But then most of them are"

Joseph waved his arms mysteriously "That's because it's a dark subject"

"Pah" Evelyn said huffily "I could beat Rosie Posie in anything any day!"

"Apart from Herbolgy" Hestia noted "You hate Herbolgy"

"Longbottom" she said simply "He traumatised me at a young age"

"Maybe Potter the elder could tutor you like he was supposed to do" Harrison teased "Wouldn't that be fun?"

She threw her essay into her bag and stood up "I'd rather try out for beater"

She stalked away up to the girl's dormitory, her curly hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Beater?" Joseph asked Scorpius who shook his head exasperatedly.

"She hates heights; don't you remember our flying lessons?"

Lucy winced "That wasn't really funny..."

Perenelle grinned "When Potter dragged her to the Hospital Wing and she nearly hexed him?"

"That was hilarious" Lucy conceded "Come on, it's Astronomy tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep"

The girls left the boys sitting at the wooden table and climbed up the stone stairs chatting about meaningless things, trying not to think about their next Muggle Studies lesson.

For entirely different reasons of course.


	4. Second Lesson, for those who show up

**The second lesson, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The fourth floor corridor was packing with students rushing to their next lessons after lunch.

"Watch it Midget" Sam growled at a Slytherin first year who had been pushed into him accidently.

She blanched before stuttering "Sorry" She ran off with her friends.

"Honestly Sam" Tilly scolded "She was only walking"

"Please" Rose snorted "It will have been a joke between her and her silly friends"

"Hmm" Albus didn't want to get into an argument "Where are the Slytherin's?"

Harry shrugged "Still in the Greenhouses being told off hopefully"

Rose wrinkled her nose "They'd deserve it, I mean how hard is it to skin some Rudder Bush pods"

Amy laughed unkindly "I don't know, Zabini seems to find pruning Flutterby Bushes hard"

Albus scowled at her then turned to Rose "It wasn't all of them messing around though was it?"

"Don't tell me you fall for Malfoy's good boy act" Rose asked incredulously "He just encourages them all no end. You can tell!"

Tilly rolled her eyes but nudged Rose urgently however she was ignored "I mean, him and his cousin are so obviously getting it on. I suppose Slytherin's still haven't grasped the concept of incest!"

There were a few gasps from behind her and she wheeled round to face Scorpius flanked by her cousin Lucy who growled "Shut your mouth Rose"

Rose blushed but Sam pulled out his wand "Go to hell Weasley..."

Joseph's wand was in his face within seconds "I would advise you put that away Mordent"

Professor Jenkinson appeared at the end of the corridor and the boys put their wands away quickly, neither wanting a detention.

"Sit in your group's class" Professor Jenkinson said as he opened the door.

They filed in, the Slytherin's pointedly ignoring the Gryffindor's, and sat down.

However Sam and Albus found themselves partner less "Well boy's I suppose for all practical purposes you two will get to work together today" Professor Jenkinson said cheerfully.

"But we're working on different people Sir" Albus pointed out, he wasn't too fond of Sam.

Professor Jenkinson shrugged "Well I had enough of the school laptops for one per group"

There were shouts of enthusiasm; the laptops were a rare treat as they had been especially enchanted to work in the school.

"Yes I thought you might like that" Professor Jenkinson smiled "You will have the laptops for two of your weeks, starting today. Of you go then"

There was a scrabble for the ones not missing keys and Joseph, accidently of course, elbowed Sam in the mouth.

Only one desk remained seated; Rose glanced along the desk at Scorpius "Do you want a laptop then?"

He looked at her and indicated a thick expensive book in front of him "I have a book to use actually"

He opened it without looking at her again, leaving her seething with envy "I suppose muggle technology is too unclean for you" she snapped before storming off.

He looked up, letting a little hurt into his expression in the form of a sneer "Right, of course..."

Albus opened the laptop carefully before turning to the sneering blonde boy "Err...where's your cousin?"

Scorpius expression instantly stiffened "Why?"

Albus indicated the laptop "I don't know anything about Cleopatra"

Scorpius smiled "I'd advise just getting some pictures then"

Albus glanced back at the laptop "So where is she then?"

"Why?" Scorpius asked with a sly grin "Why do you need to know?"

"I don't" said Albus, surprised "I was just being civil"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows but before he could answer Rose slammed a laptop onto the desk "Shouldn't you be reading?"

"Sorry" he muttered, burying his head in the book.

Albus rolled his eyes at Rose but turned as Harry threw a scrunched up bit of parchment at him.

Lucy watched her partner with distaste before returning to her laptop and searching for a decent documentary on Elizabeth the First. Evelyn had always rated David Starkey...

Harry leaned over her shoulder "What are you doing?"

Lucy looked at him "Sorting out our presentation, what are you doing?"

He crossed his arms defensively "Wondering how a search for Monarchy Series Two is going to help?"

Lucy grinned at him in a distinctly feline fashion "Were you actually planning on doing some work?"

He stared at her incredulously "There is no way that he will let you get away with that"

She raised her eyebrows "What sort of Gryffindor are you? Where's your..." She felt the need to use air quotation marks "Marauder spirit"

He blushed and turned away "Fine...but if you land me in a detention I won't be happy"

She looked him up and down for the first time since their first year "O.k"

Ben groaned exasperatedly at his partner "If you don't know how to use it why won't you let me?"

Perenelle scowled at him "I can use it!"

"Evidently" he muttered "Oh please just let me, you don't even know who to search for"

"Yes I do, Davey Peckham" she said proudly typing it in.

Her partner banged his head on the desk "David Beckham! The world famous footballer!"

She scowled at him "Oh shove off, you don't know anything about Quidditch"

As a Gryffindor boy he took this as a personal insult to his masculinity "Typical blood prejudice for the pure blood"

"You started it" she snapped "My parents don't do muggle stuff, which has nothing to do with my blood status!"

"Name one rich pure blood that can hold their own in the muggle world" he challenged "Go on"

Perenelle tapped on the keys with more force than was strictly nesscerry "Evie lives in a more neutral environment that the sodding Potters for your information"

He snorted and turned away "Oh sure, I believe that"

"I still think the bubbles dress is the most intriguing" Amy said, switching tabs easily.

Sandra indicated Joseph on her right "The tape plays to our audience more"

Amy gasped "You're so crude at times Sandy!"

Sandra flicked her dark blonde hair over her shoulders "Your point?"

Amy rolled her dark eyes "Well if we do a PowerPoint we can have lots of pictures"

"How come you're so great with Muggle stuff" Sandra said with a slightly green eyed look

Amy shrugged "My Dad took over from Arthur Weasley, there's always a ton of muggle stuff at my house"

Sandra nodded "I wish my Dad had an interesting job; he just works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of magical creatures"

Next to her Joseph edged the laptop nearer to him "Oh come on, we're supposed to be sharing"

Lauren yanked it back "I'm the one who can use it though"

Joseph grinned and moved his chair closer to Laurens until they were squashed together "Fine, but I want to see"

She tried to push him away; his straw coloured hair was touching her plait...

"Fine" she snapped, moving the laptop into a more reasonable position "Better?"

He smirked "Much, thank you"

She scowled at him "You're a smarmy git Warrington"

He grinned "And you're a stubborn mare Waite, who do you think will win?"

She grinned back innocently "How long is it since Slytherin won any cup?"

"Harsh" he muttered as he turned back to the screen, his grin fading to a childish pout.

"So we're doing a PowerPoint?" Tilly asked her partner nervously, glancing at the results of his furious clicking.

He nodded for the umpteenth time "Yes we are. So how are we going to do this? I can do a visual hyperlink activity with a separate typed up speech if you want, that would mean there wouldn't be too much text on each slide, what do you think?"

Tilly blinked at him "Yeah...that sounds good"

"Did you actually understand any of that?" He rolled his eyes and turned the laptop to her "Look I'll show you what I mean o.k"

He clicked on a picture "I can connect this to another slide with more relevant information which means we can have a sort-of contents slide which we keep going back to." He glanced up to see Tilly staring at him not the laptop.

"That's really cool" she said with a smile.

He blushed and looked back at the computer screen quickly "Err...thanks"

Tilly swallowed as her own face went red and glanced at her watch awkwardly.

Professor Jenkinson stooped suddenly behind Sam "What is that Mr Mordent?"

Sam jumped and looked at the games website guiltily "Research..."

Professor Jenkinson raised his eyebrows "Oh yes, how does popping a certain number of balloons in a certain time help your research into...Who exactly are you researching anyway?"

Sam searched around for a scrap of information or inspiration "We're researching...Barbie Sir! You know the muggle doll?"

His teacher laughed "Well I've never heard that one before. I'll be interested to see how that turns out, what have you got so far?"

Sam was saved by the insistent bell and his classmates hurry to leave "I've got to go"

Professor Jenkinson smiled at turned to the class "Ah yes, go on then class"

"Keep me posted won't you" Professor Jenkinson called after Sam as he fled the room with his friends.

What on earth had possessed him to choose a doll?


	5. Ancient Runes and a Misunderstanding

**I'd just like to say thank you for all the positive feedback on this story :)**

* * *

The second floor corridor was bustling with students heading towards the stairs from their lessons.

The exception was Evelyn and Hestia, batting there way towards Ancient Runes almost five minutes early. Hestia glanced at her tall friend "Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

Evelyn slipped between two fifth year Ravenclaws "I doubt it, after all you were ill and I had to take you to the hospital wing remember?"

"That excuse hasn't worked since second year" Hestia reminded her "Remember when Hagrid caught us wandering by the lake when we should have been in Herbolgy?"

Evelyn shrugged "The dentitions were better than the lessons would have been, I cannot wait to drop Herbolgy"

"Yeah well you hate plants end of" Hestia smiled "What was it Longbottom put on your report last year?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes "Miss Zabini is a quiet, calming influence on her housemates and therefore a pleasure to teach. Her only problem in Herbolgy is that she refuses to touch any of the plants"

Hestia laughed "But then you are pretty unlucky in Herbolgy, the mandrakes knocked you out for what, a week?"

"And the Venomous Tentacula bit me" Evelyn held up her arm before stopping sharply "What is going on over there?"

A gang of Gryffindor girls, led by Lily, had cornered Camille Warrington and her brother Alex. Lily jabbed a finger at Camille "What did you just say about my cousin?"

Alex sneered at her, stepping in front of his friend "Which one Potter?"

"Rose" Lily said, not even looking at him "What did you call her Warrington? Because I could have sworn I heard you say she was a stuck up bitch which coming from you is..."

"A repetition of the general opinion" Evelyn said quietly, stepping in front of her brother. "People do tend to parrot what their older friends say, wouldn't you say Potter?"

Lily went as red as her hair "How dare you..."

"Insult your cousin?" Evelyn asked calmly "Oh it's ridiculously easy, I don't like her very much you see"

"I'm telling my brother about you" Lily stormed off, her friends following like twittering birds.

Hestia let out a giggle "That was brilliant...though Rose Weasley's going to kill you"

Evelyn shrugged "Like I care...are you two alright?"

Camille looked up at her brothers friend in awe "Yeah, how did you to that?"

Evelyn smiled "I hit her were it hurt, right in the family ego"

Alex looked at his friend uncomfortably "Come on Millie, we'll be late for Charms"

They walked off, leaving the older girls to wait for Professor Davis and the rest of their class.

"Did you finish question seven?" Hestia fretted "I found it really difficult"

"It'll be fine" Evelyn said with a shrug "We at least tried to do it, which will be more than half the class did"

"I guess" Hestia said, nibbling on her rosy lip "Oh no, here come the Gryffindor's..."

"Chill and stick to the story" Evelyn muttered before raising her voice "I know that Charms homework was a nightmare. Still at least we didn't have any Herbolgy..."

Albus cleared his throat "Hey Evelyn, where were you in Muggle Studies?"

Behind him Sam snorted "Nott need you to hold her hand in the Hospital Wing, again?"

Hestia's cheeks burned with embarrassment as Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the stocky boy "No"

Sam drew himself up to his full height "So what were you doing then?"

Evelyn looked down at him, relishing her giraffe-like height for once "None of your business, kid"

Albus stepped uneasily between them, as Tilly sneezed "Excuse me"

As the rest of their class started to appear from History of Magic Albus tried again "Evelyn, Jenkinson is letting us use the laptops..."

She grinned "Really? I love using them, they're so cool"

"Well I didn't know what you'd want to do" Albus continued nervously "So we're sort of behind everybody else..."

"Oh" Evelyn stared at him "I can do some research before next lesson if you want?"

Albus swallowed "Why don't we meet up in the library or something, and do some research together?"

Evelyn blinked "Err, sure. What time?"

He looked gobsmacked that she'd answered him "What?"

Evelyn ignored the fact that Hestia's eyebrows had disappeared under her fringe "I said; what time do you want to meet up?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" he stuttered "Or morning, I don't care"

She nodded "The morning's better for me, if that's o.k?"

Professor Davis came running up the corridor, distracting the partners and there scandalised audience "Sorry I'm late class" He tripped over his own feet and dropped his papers all over the floor "Oh bugger"

Several girls' bumped heads as they tried to help their handsome Professor, Hestia managed to grab his bag "There you are Sir"

He beamed at her "Thank you Tia, thank you girls. Everybody go and sit down now..."

They filed into the room and pulled out their books, several of them muttering about "Zabini and Potter"

Evelyn and Hestia took their usual seats at the front, and after listening to the first ten minutes of Professor Davis's lecture on infinitives Evelyn pulled out a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Hestia.

Aww Tia, that was really sweet

Shut up

I'm serious, he's so good looking I wish he'd remember my nickname

Ha, every teacher in the place knows you as Evie

Not him, he thinks my names Emily

Well he's got a bad memory!

That's my point! Calm down Tia...

Btw Evie, what just happened with Potter?

We had a conversation...What?

That sounded like he was asking you out

No it didn't!

Yes it did, you don't fancy him do you?

NO-I just think he's quite cool for a Gryffindor

Good. But didn't you notice how happy he was that you said yes?

Oh damm, your right! What am I going to do?

I don't know, just be very careful not to lead him on

How awkward is tomorrow going to be?

You'll be

"Emily are you paying attention?" Professor Davis asked concernedly "This is very important"

Evelyn looked at him like butter wouldn't melt "Yes Sir"

Across the classroom Albus smiled "She's almost as good at that as James"

Sam looked at Albus incredulously and prodded him viciously "Hello? Anybody in? I'm looking for an Albus Potter, last known to be sane!"

"Ow" Albus hissed "What are you playing at?"

Tilly glared at Sam "Oh leave him alone Sam, I think it's a good thing. I've never seen why Slytherin's and Gryffindor's can't get on anyway..."

Albus stared at them "What are you two on about?"

Tilly glanced at him with a smile "Your date"

"What?" Albus spluttered "That wasn't a...I wasn't asking her out! I mean I do like her but just as a friend!"

"Well I think that's mad too but no one listens to me" Sam muttered

"There's a reason Samuel" snapped Tilly "Oh Al you've really put your foot in it this time"

Sam looked outraged "Samuel? My name is Sam!"

"Oh be quiet" Tilly said angrily "Al what are you going to do?"

He glanced at the back of Evelyn's head "I don't know..."

"Just tell her that it was a misunderstanding tomorrow afternoon" Tilly advised

"Yeah" Sam smirked "Hopefully she won't actually kill you mate"

Al grimaced "Shut up Sam...It'll be o.k, she's not stupid"

Sam smirked "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"

Albus glanced out at the brilliant sunshine "Great, thanks for that mate"

On the whole, nobody paid that much attention in that Ancient Runes lesson.


	6. A date with disaster

**Sixth chapter...for something that was originally just going to be a Rose/Scorpius one-shot that's not bad.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The sixth floor was empty, as most of the school was outside enjoying the sunny Saturday.

"Remind me how you, a perfectly smart girl, got yourself in this mess?" Joseph asked as he walked briskly to keep up with Evelyn and her long strides.

"Remind me why I am relying on you for moral support?" Evelyn snapped back.

Joseph shrugged "Because I was the only one capable of breathing after laughing so hard?"

She hit him lightly on the arm "Shut up!"

He laughed "Oh come on, if you had a sense of humour you'd find it funny"

"And if you had any sense at all you wouldn't wind me up" she said quickly with her feline smile.

He raised his eyebrows and stepped behind her as they passed a bunch of curious Slytherin first years "What you looking at midget?"

The tallest squared up to the older boy automatically "You, that a problem?"

He laughed and ruffled the younger boys hair before walking off "See you Bobbins, can you remember us being that cheeky Eves?"

She smiled reminiscently "Oh we were much cheekier than that, remember how we used to drive our older siblings mad?"

He nodded "Yeah I don't think Natty particularly liked having to keep fighting Dominique Weasley"

She shrugged "Well I'm pretty sure that Jonathan had fun hexing James Potter on my behalf"

He nodded, fiddling with his sticking up hair as they passed a reflective window "Probably"

Evelyn stopped just short of the Library "Remember, you just come up with an excuse of why I have to leave if I give you the signal"

He nodded seriously "What's the signal again?"

She considered for a moment "I'll cross my fingers behind my chair o.k?"

"Got it" he grinned "So what do I get for being your Prince Charming this morning?"

She raised her eyebrows "I'll do your Charms essay for you"

He cocked his head "That's it? I think I deserve for than that"

She put her hands on her hips fiercely "Take it or leave it Warrington"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Aww I'll do it"She jabbed her thumb into his sides and he released her with a grimace.

She smiled at him sweetly "Does that mean I don't have to do your Charms?"

He nodded incredulously "You are so doing my charms homework for me Zabini"

She rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch "I'm very early"

He inclined his head and bowed slightly "Ladies first"

She smiled and slipped into the quiet Library, Joseph following like a grinning shadow.

She settled herself at window desk and watched the entrance nervously, swallowing as she heard hurried footsteps.

Albus ran in, his trainer laces trailing "Oh you're already here, hi"

"Hi" she smiled politely and gestured to a desk near the window "Shall we sit down?"

"Yeah" he said, moving over to her desk dropping his bag with a dull thunk on the carpeted floor.

She raised her eyebrows "What have you got in there?"

Albus glanced at his bag and shrugged "School books I guess?"

Evelyn pulled out several thick books "We can start with these first, they should give us plenty of background knowledge on Egypt and Rome at the time of Cleopatra."

Albus nodded and moved to sit next to her, then froze and sat down opposite her with a blush.

For her part though Evelyn's face betrayed no emotion she clenched her unseen fist under the table before passing him the book about Ancient Egypt.

He looked away from her as he took the book, unfortunately meaning he grabbed her outstretched arm rather than the book.

She yanked it away automatically and the book fell to the desk with a clunk, causing Madam Rowling to look sharply in their direction.

Albus snatched it up hurriedly "Sorry that was an accident, I didn't mean to..."

"Well that is the definition of an accident" Evelyn said, a little more sharply than she had intended. She could practically feel Josephs mocking stare on the back of her neck "Anyway, we should probably just make some notes on how we are going to do this presentation"

"Everyone else is doing a PowerPoint" her partner said helpfully "You know on the computer?"

"Of course I do" she said quickly, silently resolving to ask Harrison what on earth a PowerPoint was at the first opportunity.

He nodded enthusiastically "Great so you don't mind us doing one?"

"Why not?" she bluffed brightly "But we won't really be able to work on that until next lesson"

Albus nodded and bit his lip as Evelyn engrossed herself in a book about Romans "So you like to read?"

She looked up at him slowly "Quite a lot, why?"

"I was just wondering" he said quickly, hiding behind his own book.

She glanced discreetly at her watch, three hours left until she could feign hunger.

They read in silence which, bit by bit as they snuck glances at each other's studious expressions, soon became companionable. As they scribbled their notes both of them started to convince themselves that this was actually turning into what they'd meant it to be, two friends meeting in the library to research a joint project.

Albus was getting to the stage when he was planning when they could meet up again when the bubble was burst with the library door bursting open.

James stormed in "Al! You're supposed to be at Quidditch practice!"

He walked over to Albus then stopped dead when he saw Evelyn.

Albus swore and glanced at Evelyn's raised eyebrows "Err..."

Fred, who had followed his cousin in, gave a low whistle "Hello madam, have we met?"

Evelyn glanced at her purple summer dress, wishing she'd worn green "Not really..."

A look of recognition crossed Fred's face "Wait, you hang out with Lucy..."

James recovered his voice and turned on Evelyn "Al she's a Slytherin, you're a Slytherin!"

Albus blushed scarlet and tried to distract James "It's not like that..."

Evelyn crossed her arms defensively and glared up at her brother's enemy "I know that"

Fred grinned "Jamie boy she's not just any old Slytherin chick, if I'm not mistaken that is Zabini numero dos"

Evelyn glanced at him coolly "My name is Evelyn, not Zabini number two, Weasley"

He inclined his head with a wink "Call me Fred"

James glanced at his best friend incredulously "You flirt with Slytherin's now?"

Evelyn's hands curled into fists "Well judging from what I've heard you need the biggest field you can get Potter"

James pulled his wand out "You're lucky I don't hex girls Zabini, even if they are death eater spawn"

Evelyn froze, fiery fury dancing in her dark eyes "What, did you just call me?"

Joseph darted out from behind a bookcase and grabbed his friends arm "Come on Evie, he isn't worth it"

Evelyn allowed herself to get dragged from the room, leaving Albus to deal with his brother and cousin.

As they reached the staircase Joseph released her arm "You alright?"

She scowled at him "Why'd you stop me?"

He smirked "If you landed yourself in a week's worth of detentions, then who'd do my Charms?"

She nodded with an unbidden smile before taking control of her temper "Damm, I left my bag in there"

He rolled his eyes at her "Summon it then little Miss-top-of-the-class-in-Charms"

She raised her eyebrows and displayed her empty eyes "My wand is in it genius"

Footsteps made them turn around and Joseph immediately pulled out his own wand "What do you want Potter"

Albus gulped, faced by the two Slytherin duelling club champions "You forgot your bag"

He held it out by the strap and she took it with a sharp "Thanks"

He glanced at the hostile Joseph "Could I talk to you Evie, in private?"

"No" Joseph said before Evelyn could speak "Get lost Potter"

Evelyn gave her friend a little push "I'll see you back at the common room"

"But..." he began but at a looks from her fell silent "Fine, five minutes"

She watched him go before leaning against the stone wall "What do you want?"

"I didn't mean for it to be a date!" he burst out. "I just wanted to meet up as friends, you know to do some research. But then Tilly and everyone said that you probably thought it would be a date and I didn't know what to do. And then James came running in and got the wrong idea and I'm just so sorry! I do like you; I just like you as a friend. And I really hope..."

"Silencio" Evelyn said quietly and Albus clutched his throat "Firstly don't flatter yourself, I thought that we were meeting up as friends and if your babyish friends thought otherwise then that's their problem."

He looked at her, obviously hurt but she pressed on "Secondly I would warn your brother that as far as I and the rest of Slytherin are concerned death eater spawn is just as insulting as Mud blood. So warn him that if he calls someone who is holding their wand that he may find himself in the Hospital Wing"

She looked away from him and stared out towards the lake "Finally, I will do some research before the next Muggle Studies lesson and we can start our PowerPoint, clear?"

She waited for him to nod but he shook his head and pointed to his throat. She lifted the charm cautiously and he coughed quietly "I'm sorry about James..."

She blinked and tucked her hair behind one ear "Don't worry about...Thank you."

He smiled "I'd better get to that stupid practice, see you around?"

She nodded and turned to walk down the stairs "See you"

He moved towards a hidden passageway but she spun around at the last moment "Oh and Al, I'm sorry too"

He cocked his head to one side "For what?"

She smiled sadly "Jonathan, I'd stay away from your brother if I were you."

And with that she swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked down the spiral staircase.


	7. Scorpius's swimming lesson

**Sorry about the delay I've just done my first week of work experience and haven't had much spare time.**

**Enjoy the chapter and you know you could, just if you feel like it, leave, just a little tiny ickle, bit of a review.**

**It would be greatly apreciated ;)**

* * *

The midday sun glinted off the smooth surface of the Black Lake, disturbed only by bored students skimming stones on the water.

"Just put some sun cream on" Evelyn said irritably as Hestia turned over to reveal her pale back legs "You'll burn"

Hestia looked up at Evelyn scornfully "Yes Mum"

"Well don't come crying to me for a soothing potion" Evelyn snapped waspishly "I'm got enough to do already!"

Scorpius looked up from his textbook "If you've got too much on just tell Joe to do his own Charms essay"

Joseph sat up sharply "What? You said..."

"I know...Scorp I promised" she said bluntly

Harrison scowled at his friend "You shouldn't have had to"

She turned on him "I didn't see you volunteering to come with me Harrison"

He opened his mouth to defend himself but Scorpius intervened "Evie you're being unreasonable, cut it out."

Hestia sat up slowly "Look I know you wanted to wait to tell Lucy and Perry how it went but..."

Evelyn rolled her eyes "Well in case my shining aura didn't show you Tia it went great!"

Joseph smirked at her as the other three exchanged glances, "Really?" Hestia asked

Evelyn struggled to keep a straight face "Sure, we're planning an autumn wedding..."

Scorpius pulled a face at his cousin "Very funny"

Before she could retort Perenelle and Lucy came running over, laughing their heads off. Lucy collapsed haphazardly next to Joseph while Perenelle sat next to Evelyn "What the hell happened while we were in detention?"

Evelyn grimaced knowingly while the other's all pricked up their ears "What's Jonathan done?"

"Only half transfigured the Gryffindor table and benches into horses so they threw all the Gryffindor's off" Lucy crowed, wiping away a tear of mirth. "I take it was provoked then?"

Evelyn groaned "Like Longbottom would care..." She trailed off; watching a group of ruffled Gryffindor's walk into the grounds that looked practically murderous.

Perenelle gave Evelyn a nudge as Lucy produced a bag of pear drop's "So Evie? What happened?"

"Nothing scandalous" Evelyn said airily, beginning to stand up.

Perenelle pulled her back down "Don't even think about it"

She landed without much dignity "It's not actually any of your business...!"

"Silencio" Joseph smiled apologetically at Evelyn before turning to his audience "Well we got to the Library and after reassuring Evie that it'd be alright..."

A few people laughed at Evie's indignant snort "So you got there..." Scorpius corrected.

"Anyway I hid behind a bookshelf and Potter came running in and they sat down at the window table together..." Joseph continued

Hestia choked on the sweet she had been sucking "The snogging table?"

Joseph grinned at Evelyn's scowl "Yeah, well they were so sweet together."

Lucy smirked "I can imagine, geeks in love much?"

Evelyn mouthed "I could go off you Weasley"

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Yeah that was bound to happen, but what went wrong Joe?"

Ignoring Evelyn's death glare at her cousin, Joseph carried on "Well they were just getting cosy...OW!"

Evelyn smirked as she picked up another stone while pointing to her throat.

Harrison muttered the counter curse as Joseph rubbed his head "That hurt Eves"

"Good" she said hoarsely "I'll tell the story!"

Lucy rolled her eyes "So tell it then, how come Joni's on the warpath?"

Evelyn lay back on the grass "The terrible twosome saw fit to join us, turns out Al was missing a Quidditch practice..."

Lucy grinned "You are honoured Evie"

"Shut up" Evelyn said through clenched teeth "Anyway they got the wrong idea, like everyone else, and James wasn't happy. One thing led to another until he called me DES."The Slytherin's winced as one "Yeah well, anyway Joe dragged me out of there before I could kill anyone so I could still do his homework."

Perenelle scowled towards the direction of Gryffindor tower "That's so fucking typical"

"Desafotunadamente si" Evelyn said despondently.

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Italian?"

She smiled "Español mi primo favorito"

They lapsed into a contented silence; relaxing in the sun and gleefully listened to the grumblings of some nearby Gryffindor's

"Still at least this morning proves one thing" Joseph said with a grin.

Evelyn raised one eyebrow imperiously at him "And what's that?"

He winked at Evelyn "That Fred Weasley will flirt with anything in a skirt"

"Thanks" she said dryly "I feel so loved at moments like this"

Lucy shrugged "At least you're not actually stupid enough to fancy him"

Hestia turned scarlet "I was twelve!"

Perry laughed "I'd forgotten about that, didn't you even send him a valentine!"

"Oh yeah" Joseph laughed "How did it go again?"

Scorpius looked at Hestia awkwardly "Guy's..."

Lucy ignored him "I'm thinking of you on Valentine's Day you are nice, so I want to say, give me a clue; give me a sign, Will you be my Valentine?"

Evelyn coughed loudly "Well it's a much better poem than the one you sent last year to my brother"

"How did that go...?" Hestia began with a malicious smile.

Harrison nudged Evelyn "What's going on over there? Hey, isn't that your brother?"

Evelyn whipped her head around; she could only see the Gryffindor's in her year. Rose seemed much worked up about something and Albus was moving from foot to foot nervously.

"Shit" Scorpius said suddenly as Alex came into view, Rose's wand in his face. Then he said something and she had him dangling from his ankle.

Evelyn was up in a second batting away Harrison's restraining arm and running over to them "I'm going to kill her!"

"Evie" Scorpius began but Lucy and Perry exchanged smug glances and ran after her, the other's following nervously.

Sam laughed up at the struggling third year "Not so arrogant now Zabini are you?"

Rose turned to her uneasy cousin "I bet he'll think twice before upsetting Lily again"

"Rose put him down..." Albus began before Evelyn pushed him unceremoniously aside.

Evelyn held her wand at Rose's throat "Let him down, NOW"

Rose spun her wand around to face the furious Slytherin causing Alex to twist painfully in mid air "Why should I? He was rude to my favourite cousin!"

Evelyn laughed coldly "No Weasley I was rude to your favourite cousin, want to try hexing me?"Rose blushed and opened her mouth to argue back but Evelyn carried on "Either that or your just mad about what my other brother did in the Great Hall and either way you're just picking on the younger brother. Coward much Weasley?"

Enraged Rose turned her wand on Evelyn and shouted "Impedimenta!"

Evelyn went flying backwards onto the grass, scratching her face on a twig.

Rose turned away to her friends and laughed "So much for top of the class in Defence against the Dark Arts!"

Evelyn stood up slowly, unaware of her growing audience and moved over to Alex "Are you alright?"

He nodded glancing at Rose who looked dumbfounded "Thanks Evie"

Scorpius caught up with them and helped Evelyn pull Alex to his feet "Evie are you alright?"

Evelyn nodded "I'm fine, why did they start on you?"

"Yesterday with Lily I think" Alex said with a shrug "Do they need a reason?"

Ben stepped forward "Now see here kid..."

"See what?" Harrison demanded angrily "What utter bastards you Gryffindor's are?"

Tilly blushed "That's not fair..."

"You always start it!" Rose insisted venomously "You always attack us first"

"Bullshit" Perenelle said bluntly

Scorpius turned on Rose "I think you're all forgetting that we're Slytherin's guys. We don't count as human beings, isn't that right Weasley?"

Rose squared up to him "Well your parents certainly don't! Do you..."

The normally calm Scorpius lost his temper "Yes I know what they did! How can any of us forget when you bloody remind us every Quidditch match, every feast, every day! But I'll tell you what else I know Weasley; I know that the way you treat me is no different than the way my father treated your mother. So how does your mum feel about my dad again?"

Rose blinked around her, the moment froze; she could see the disgust in the faces of those around her "I..."

He turned away from her, reaching into his robes "You're pathetic Weasley"

She reacted on instinct and watched him as he was thrown back; watched as he soared into the lake, landing with a surprisingly large splash.

"Scorpius!" Evelyn shouted, immediately running to help him with Alex on her heels.

Albus looked at her, aghast, "Rose..."

"Good on you" Sam said quickly "Git deserved it"

"Yeah" Lauren said soothingly "What he said was totally out of order"

"Out of order" Lucy repeated mockingly, scowling at her cousin

Hestia was pink with anger "More like completely true! You stupid Gryffindor's, you..."

Harrison put his arm around her comfortingly "Leave it Tia, they're not worth it"

"Yeah" Perenelle said coldly "Let's go, I can't stand another minute of their crap"

"Here, here" Joseph said quickly, trying to wrap his arm around Lucy but she pushed him away.

She threw one last dirty look at Rose before starting to walk off "Come on"

The Slytherin's walked off, leaving the Gryffindor's with varying degrees of shame.


	8. Observations and an Offer

**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated, my internet died :'(.**

**By the way I have put a poll up about what Next Generation story I should write next so if you wouldn't mind voting on that I'd owe you :)**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows onto the long corridor which was bustling with students heading off to their first lessons, complete with glum Monday morning looks. The majority of the Gryffindor's waited in an uneasy silence, glancing down the corridor to where the Slytherin's would soon appear.

"Oh for God's sake" Lauren said irritably as Rose started biting her lip for the fifth time that morning "Since when do you care what Malfoy thinks Rose?"

Sam nodded fervently "Exactly, the prick had no right to talk to you like that!"

Sandra and Amy glanced at each other nervously before Sandra put a comforting arm round Rose's shoulders "Yeah, you don't bully people!"

"Just ignore them" Ben said soothingly "They're only Slytherin's after all!"

Tilly pulled a disapproving face "Wasn't that exactly the attitude he was talking about?"

Harry glanced at Albus who was scowling at a nearby suit of armour "You alright mate?"

Lauren nudged Rose with a grin "He's just mardy `cause his date flopped"

Sam slapped Albus on the back "Aww don't worry Al, there's bound to be some desperate geeky chick for you"

Rose giggled "Yeah Al, you can do much better than a Slytherin"

"What's better than a Slytherin?" muttered Albus quietly

Lauren grinned uncertainly "Pardon?"

Albus snorted "I really don't get you lot sometimes. You can't see what's right in bloody front of you, I mean come on Rose I thought you were supposed to be the clever one."

Rose flushed "What! At least I'm not the one who's defending Slytherin's! You're the Chosen One's son and look at you, sticking up for a Malfoy!"

Albus blanched "You-Well-I-At least I'm not turning into a bully Rose!"

Rose pulled her wand out at that but fortunately Professor Jenkinson came running down the corridor "Sorry I'm late everyone, where are the Slytherin's?"

Tilly glanced between the furious cousins "We don't know Sir"

Professor Jenkinson looked at his students "Right...in you go then"

The Gryffindor's filed in and sat down at their tables; Sandra and Amy glancing around to see if Rose and Albus were looking at each other.

"Oh my God" Sandra whispered "I cannot believe he said that to her!"

"I know" Amy said quietly "I mean low blow or what? She was so upset about what Malfoy said anyway and then to say that!"

"Tell me about it" Sandra glanced up at Albus who was glaring at his desk, unaware of Rose scowling at the back of his neck. "You've got to wonder what's got into him recently though?"

Amy shrugged "He's always been a bit weird if you ask me, but sticking up for Slytherin's? That's even weirder than normal"

"That Zabini girl has really got to him if you ask him" Sandra said before she leaned in closer to her friend "Did you know that her Grandmother was married seven times?"

Amy looked shocked "Do you think she's using a love potion on him Sandy?"

Sandra nodded conspiratorially "Well all her Grandmother's husbands left her a load of money, that's all I'm saying"

"Wow" Amy muttered "My Grandmother just gave me a recipe for chocolate chip cookies"

They turned round quickly when the door burst open and the Slytherin's came in with murmured apologies and sat down at their seats.

Professor Jenkinson glanced at the clock "You're all five minutes late, Miss Nott do you have an explanation?"

Hestia glanced at her friends for help "Err..."

"We overslept" Evelyn supplied helpfully "Perry's alarm didn't go off"

Hestia nodded gratefully "That's true Sir, we've had to run all the way up from the dungeons"

Professor Jenkinson sighed "Oh...just get on with your work"

"You don't look like you've just run up from the dungeons" Lauren sniffed at Joseph while typing furiously on their PowerPoint.

He flashed a patronising grin at her "That's because we're all super fit Laurellykins"

She blinked several times, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car "What did you just call me?"

He smirked before leaning back on his chair lazily "Laurellykins. Would you prefer Wrenie?"

She stared at him incredulously before turning back to the laptop "Drop dead"

"Ouch" he said with a grin "That's a little harsh..."

"Do I care?" Lauren muttered, aware that Sandra and Amy were watching them subtlety.

"Yes" Joseph said simply "You're just in denial Honey"

"Oh go away!" Lauren snapped giving his chair a hard kick "I am not working with you!"

Joseph laughed and stood up "How on earth will I cope?"

Professor Jenkinson groaned "Sit down Mr Warrington"

"She doesn't want to work with me Sir" he said while picking up his bag "I thought we all had to obey the Gryffindor's"

"Oh don't start that again" Ben said loudly.

Across the room Harrison snorted "Why? Is it a Sore subject?"

"Shut your mouth" Sam growled.

"Or what?" Hestia said snidely "What will you do?"

Lucy laughed "They'll probably try to impale us with a sword!"

"A sword's better than a stupid necklace" Harry muttered "How camp exactly was Slytherin?"

"Harry..." Tilly said warningly with a nervous glance at Albus who rolled his eyes.

"Guys..." he began "Don't you think you're over reacting a little?"

Rose turned on him "There you go again, sticking up for them! Why don't you just get a house transfer and get it over with!"

Evelyn raised her eyebrows "Because your family would probably disown him, they're so bloody prejudiced"

Rose was shaking with indignation "That's rich coming from you! Your Dad is Bellatrix Lestrange's godson!"

"Enough!" Professor Jenkinson shouted "Miss Zabini and Mr Potter go and get your heads of house up here. The rest of you sit in silence!"

"But Sir..." Lauren said indignantly "He's the one who started it!"

Professor Jenkinson pointed at Evelyn and Albus "Now you two! I am ruddy sick of this animosity; it's only the third lesson of this project!"

Albus and Evelyn quickly walked out of the classroom, Albus waited until they were out of earshot before letting out a low whistle "That was tense"

Evelyn shot him a small smile "Just a bit...what was your cousin talking about?"

"Err..." Albus looked out of the window "Nothing, say what do you think Hagrids doing?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction of the Grand staircase "Fine whatever, you coming or what?"

Albus ran his hand through his hair nervously "Coming where?"

"The grand Staircase" Evelyn said slowly "You know, to get to the dungeons and the Greenhouses?"

He blushed scarlet "Oh yeah...Why don't we take the shortcut behind Selena the Sarcastic?"

She paused to look at him contemptuously "Because your brother is forever booby-trapping the secret passages, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Albus smiled awkwardly "Let's go then"

He almost ran to catch up with her and held the door open "Ladies first"

She smiled before stepping past him "How chivalrous, come on then"

He followed her down the stairs "Well that was stupid...Lauren I mean...And I'm sorry about what Rose said..."

"Al, you look like you're about to freak out" Evelyn raised her eyebrows "You wanna tell Auntie Evelyn what happened?"

He blushed yet again "Oh you wouldn't be interested...It's nothing"

"You've had a fight with Rose" Evelyn stated coldly.

Albus immediately tried to justify it "But she was in the wrong!"

She held up a hand with a smile "I don't doubt it. However she is rather the alpha female in your group and you're worried that your friends will exclude you in favour of her. That right?"

Albus nodded slowly "Sort of...So you think she will then?"

Evelyn turned towards the dungeons "I don't know your cousin that well...But" She spun round "If you're having problems you can sit with us"

He raised his eyebrows "Bet your friends would love that"

"They'd deal with it" Evelyn said firmly "You've been clinging to Rose for way too long"

"I don't cling" Albus said, clearly very insulted "You're close to your cousin"

She shrugged "But I've made friends in my own right, have you?"

Albus scowled at her "Of course I have! On the Quidditch team..."

Evelyn nodded "Anyway, the offer stands if you still want it"

She walked of down into the dungeons as Albus walked out to the greenhouses, pondering what on earth he would talk about with Perenelle Montague.


	9. Family vs Friends

**It might be a while as I'm going on Holiday for two weeks soon but I will hopefully be hit with inspiration on a beach, though this story is at least halfway through :)**

**Any ideas or opinions are welcome, thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter :s**

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with excited chatter on Monday evening, the students relaxing after their lessons finished for the day. In contrast the teacher's table looked stressed, Professor Jenkinson looking particularly haggard. On the far end of the Gryffindor table most of the fourth years watched him.

"I can't believe that he gave us all detention!" Sam growled through a mouthful of Steak and Kidney pudding. "It was the Slytherin's fault!"

"I know" Lauren said angrily "He even got Longbottom to say that he was disappointed with us; we didn't even do anything!"

Tilly concentrated on her chicken, a little crease furrowed in her brow "Hmm"

Harry coughed "Where's Al?"

Rose sniffed "He's probably still throwing a mardy; I haven't seen him since Break"

Ben shrugged "He'll come when he's hungry I guess"

Sandra looked up the table to make sure nobody was eavesdropping "Does anybody else think its fishy how he's suddenly such great friends with Zabini?"

Tilly shook her head with a frown "They've been o.k friends for ages"

"Merlin knows why" Rose said imperiously "I mean she's such a bitch"

"I know" Lauren said loyally while Tilly rolled her eyes irritably.

"We reckon she might be feeding him a love potion" Amy said quietly.

Harry snorted "Oh come off it you two"

"That's ridiculous" Tilly said shortly "You two should REALLY gossip less"

"That...that makes sense actually" Rose said slowly "Yeah...She must be"

Tilly looked around her friends incredulously "No...No...You can't seriously think that Al's been taking a love potion just because he's made a new friend!"

"He follows her around like a little dog though" said Lauren snidely "There's obviously something going on Tilly"

"Yeah" Sam said bluntly "He's always been interested in her anyway"

"Since when?" Harry demanded "When did he say that exactly?"

"Hey Rose" Lily interrupted imperiously; she was wearing a rather garnish shade of red lipstick which Rose suspected had been 'borrowed' from her mother "Where's Al?"

"He's sulking somewhere" Rose said unkindly "What did you want him for?"

Lily shrugged "James is looking for him; practice has been rescheduled to tomorrow. What's he sulking about?"

Rose glanced towards the Slytherin table "He was sticking up for the Slytherin's earlier. I mean like he wanted to be one or something.

Lily's mouth dropped open "He what? But Al can't say boo to a goose..."

Rose nodded indignantly "And you know what he called me? A bully! I mean I'm not a bully am I?"

"Of course you're not!" Lily said protectively "Merlin I knew Al was weird but I didn't realise what a freak he is. I mean who sticks up for Slytherin's? I mean it's the Slytherin's who started both the Great War's. It's the Slytherin's who murdered our grandparents! I hope Dad disowns him..."

Rose looked selfishly relieved "So you don't think I'm a bully then?"

"Of course you're not" Lily gave her favourite cousin a hug "I'm going to have a word with my brother!"

James parted from his conversation with Samantha Wood "What? I haven't done anything to you recently..."

Lily dismissed this with a casual hand gesture "Not you...though actually I need to borrow the Marauder's Map" James looked at her curiously and opened his mouth to argue "Like, now James!"

James held the map above his sister's head "Why are you so mad at Al?"

"Because he's turning into a Slytherin" Lily said dramatically; this had the desired effect as James dropped the map "Thank you"

James turned on Rose "What's going on?"

Before Rose could speak Sandra butted in "We think Evelyn Zabini is giving him a love potion!"

James glanced at the Slytherin table "Zabini...Not that girl he was with in the library?"

Amy gave Sandra a rather vicious nudge before fluttering her eyelashes at James "The very same, he's been staring at her like a lost puppy for weeks!"

Harry and Tilly exchanged an incredulous look before Tilly spoke quietly "I don't think..."

James didn't even acknowledge her "She'll be acting under instructions of course; oh I bet her brother is loving this!"

"The map isn't working!" Lily whinged "I can't find him!"

Lauren gasped and pointed towards the Slytherin table "I can!"

"No fucking way" James muttered; Albus was sitting in-between Evelyn and Scorpius and even seemed to be laughing.

Lily looked up at her oldest brother "What on earth is he thinking?"

"He isn't" Rose said firmly "I tried to make him see sense into him this morning but he went running straight to Zabini"

James shook his head disgustedly "I'll knock some sense into him, god what would Dad say if Al started dating her?"

Lily shook her head disgustedly "Come on"

The two siblings stormed across the hall to the Slytherin table where Harrison was in the middle of explaining the difference between a PC and a Mac to a confused Albus "So the different companies have different software and there are even different games..." He caught sense of the other two Potters "Err Al, you have visitors..."

James Potter did not mince his words "Al what the fuck are you playing at!"

Lily waved her arms dramatically "They're Slytherin's! Slytherin's Al! They. Are. Slytherin's!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes infuriatingly and indicated to her friends "In case you missed that Al, you're lovely sister is trying to point out that the jolly old hat put us all in Slytherin"

Lily's face turned as red as her hair "Shut up...you...bloody whore!"

Lucy grinned mercilessly "Now now Lily-chops, little girls shouldn't use nasty words like that. Big girls might get offended and have to punish her..."

James held his sister back while glaring at his brother "You see what they're like Al? You really want to stick up for the likes of them?"

Albus looked up from the table "You're right; I shouldn't stick up for them" Hestia's mouth dropped open as Albus stood up "You know what though James? I should be one of them, that's what the sorting hat wanted anyway"

James and Lily froze comically as a smile threatened to split Evelyn's face open "I knew it"

Slowly James started to laugh "Hey that was a good one Al 'I'm actually a Slytherin!' Hilarious!"

Albus smiled sweetly "I wasn't joking; I just need to see Professor Flitwick about a house transfer"

Lily spluttered with rage "Albus Severus Potter have you lost your mind!"

James suddenly looked very serious "Al seriously, you can't do this, Mum and Dad will kill you. Granddad Weasley will disown you; Uncle Ron will never ever even speak to you again"

Perenelle attempted to diffuse the tension "In that order?"

Albus blushed but stared his brother in the eye determinately "No they won't James, and you know it"

James smiled maliciously "Oh yeah, well I guess we'll see what Dad says when we write to tell him won't we?"

Lily nodded "I'm going right now, you've lost your marbles Albus and it's all because of her!" Lily jabbed a finger towards Evelyn who blinked uncertainly as Lily stormed off "Come on James!"

Albus watched them go; unaware of the stares he was attracting from the rest of the hall "Merlin..."

"Alright, shows over midgets" Lucy growled at a bunch of Slytherin First Years who had been watching avidly "Shoo"

Evelyn grasped Albus's hand in her own comfortingly "That was..."

"Awesome" Lucy finished "And we all thought you had no guts whatsoever"

"Were you serious?" Scorpius asked quietly "You actually want a transfer?"

Albus nodded slowly "Yeah should be in Slytherin...you were right Evie"

Evelyn winked at him "As a rule I always am"

"But what about your friends, aren't you worried about...what they'll say?" Hestia pressed "It's not much fun being a Slytherin you know"

Albus shrugged "It's not much fun being the other Potter either, at least this way people will know who I am"

"Fame junkie" Joseph said with a good natured smirk.

Harrison glanced at Albus cautiously "So does this mean you'll be sleeping in our dormitory then?"

Albus glanced at the Gryffindor table "I guess, though how I don't know how I'm going to get my stuff..."

Hestia helped herself to some bread, pausing to raise her eyebrows at him "Summon it, duh"

Albus smiled awkwardly "So..."

Perenelle nudged him with his foot "So what's your Quidditch Team?"

"Chudley Cannons" he said nervously "You?"

"Tornadoes" she said with a grin "We pounded you last Saturday"

Albus winced "Yeah well...what teams does everyone else support then?"

Harrison shrugged "Muggleborn remember?"

"All us so-dubbed-northerners support the Tornadoes" Joseph said proudly indicating Scorpius ad Perenelle.

"And us Londoners" Hestia said firmly pointing at Evelyn "Support the Magpies because my Mum's half Scottish and I always drag Evie to the matches"

Albus smiled at Evelyn "I guess you're not so into Quidditch then?"

"What with my aerophobia?" Evelyn asked, exasperated, "Of course I'm not"

Albus ran his fingers through his hair nervously "Yeah...Did I ever apologise for..."

"No" Evelyn, Hestia and Harrison all spoke at once.

He blushed "Sorry..."

Evelyn patted him on the back "It's o.k"

Joseph smiled "Yeah Eves doesn't hold a grudge for more than a year, usually"

Albus nodded "Oh good that was what I was most worried about obviously"

Lucy laughed delightedly "Albus Severus Potter was that sarcasm?"

Perenelle smirked "Albus Severus, seriously?"

Albus smirked "Yes Perenelle Anastasia, I think I'll fit in quite well round here, don't you?"


	10. The Morning After

**I know its been a while but there is good news; THE END IS IN SIGHT!**

**There will be four more chapters in this story and I've planned them :D**

**And now the bad news: I go back to school tomorrow *Sob* so I will have less time to write.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter (We have reached double digits!)**

* * *

It was relatively early on Tuesday morning and students were drifting in slowly, glancing towards where Albus Potter was sitting with the Slytherin's and muttering shamelessly about this breach of taboo.

Albus seemed a lot less confident than he had been the following evening and blushed every time he heard someone mention his name. His new friends were sitting around him protectively while encouraging him to eat some breakfast.

Perenelle locked eyes with a group of fifth year Ravenclaws who were being particularly unsubtle in their muttering "You lot got a problem?"

They blushed and sat down quickly as Lucy rolled her eyes "Ravenclaws"

Albus smiled slightly "Yeah..."

Hestia nudged him with a pointy elbow "Eat something then"

Albus obediently ate spoonful of cornflakes, not noticing the dirty look that Evelyn gave Hestia.

Scorpius made a brave stab at starting conversation "So Al...How did you sleep last night?"

"The bed was comfy" Albus said quickly "But no, I didn't sleep very well"

"How come?" Perenelle asked innocently, earning her scathing looks from her housemates.

Evie wrapped an arm around his shoulders "It'll be o.k Al, people have changed houses before you know. You just need to go talk to Professor Flitwick..."

"It's not that" Albus said quietly "I'm just worried...I'm worried about what my family will say. I mean you saw what James and Lily said" His voice was taking on a hysterical tone "What if my Dad disowns me? What will I do then!"

"You could come live at my house" Scorpius said lightly.

"Oh Al" Evelyn said sadly "It will be o.k. We'll look out for you."

Lucy seemed to be inwardly struggling with something before she sighed "Your Dad isn't going to disown you Al. He's always been...he's always decent to me every time he sees me. And he's your Dad, he cares about you. You'll never be a disappointment to him..."

Albus looked at his cousin who was staring down at the table with flushed cheeks "Lucy...are you alright?"

"Of course I am" Lucy said thickly "Now stop panicking you old worrywart"

Hestia tactfully changed the subject and turned towards Evelyn "So Evie, you said that people have changed houses before?"

"Yes, usually because of Family feuds or once or twice when there was a very nasty case of bullying." Evelyn said hurriedly "Hogwarts a History was a little vague on the subject"

"But they definitely let you?" Joseph asked curiously.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows with a smirk "Yes, why are you thinking of leaving us?"

"In the name of Salazar Slytherin you'd better not" Hestia said angrily "Not when there is finally enough of us to partner up at the Malfoy Summer Ball!"

Albus glanced at Scorpius, who had gone decidedly pink "What Ball?"

Harrison snickered as Scorpius tried to shrug nonchalantly "Family tradition, my grandparent's throw a ball every summer for..."

"Society" Evelyn said, wrinkling her nose like a hamster.

Albus blushed "Well I'm not going to get invited am I then?"

Scorpius was now quite a dark pink "You can come to the kid's party if you want, no one will give you a hard time there"

Harrison smiled wryly "Honestly it's a real laugh, just a massive party really, with most of Slytherin"

Albus smiled "It sounds fun but what did you mean by partner up Hestia?"

Hestia's eyes lit up "Well it's traditionally a coming out ball for the debutantes of society where they dance with all the eligible bachelors"

Evelyn smiled at Albus's look of terror "Calm down, most of that got scrapped with our Grandparents generation. Nowadays it's just a dance slash party."

Perenelle grimaced "Oh man I forgot about that, Evie when is your Mum taking you shopping for a ball gown?"

Evelyn winced "Hopefully never, why?"

"I seriously can't handle a shopping trip alone with my Mum, not after last Christmas" Perenelle groaned "Can we accidently meet up or something this year?"

"Sure" Evelyn looked relieved "Anything to stop my Mum asking about my love life"

Albus zoned back in from Planet Panic "But...do you still need to find dates?" Albus asked, remembering his father and Uncle recounting the horror of trying to get a date for the Yule Ball.

"Sort of" Joseph said with a grin "Aww Al do you want us to set you up with someone?"

Evelyn saved Albus an authoritarian cough "Anyway, the Ball's weeks away so let's not worry about it, o.k?"

Joseph shrugged "So when are you going to see Shorty?"

"This morning I guess" Albus said.

Evelyn smiled at him "Do you want us to come with you?"

"Would you mind?" Albus asked hopefully.

Perenelle grinned "Are you kidding? Gets us out of Herbolgy, count me in"

"Here, here" Joseph said encouragingly "The sooner we can get you on our Quidditch team the better"

Evelyn rolled her eyes but Albus and the other's laughed "Maybe you'll actually have a chance then"

"Cheeky git" Perenelle said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

And that was the image Rose and the other Gryffindor's got as they walked into the Great Hall; Albus Severus Potter, looking very much part of the Slytherin family.


	11. Parental Guidance

**Thank you to everyone who reads this for sticking by it despite my shocking updating, I appreciate it guys.**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with gossip about the "turncoat Potter" and most of the Weasley-Potter clan sat in the comfy armchairs by the fire which they'd occupied since Dominique Weasley had joined her sister in Gryffindor.

Rose was supposed to be working on her Care of Magical creatures sketch but instead glowered down at a short, well thumbed piece of parchment as all her family, except Albus, gathered around her armchair.

James glowered at the fire "I can't fucking believe it"

Rose just stared down at the letter, feeling betrayed "I...I..."

_Dear Rose _

_Your Uncle Harry has just told me and your Dad what happened. Now I know what your first instincts are Rose, your just like your father. But remember that whatever his choices Albus is still your cousin and you love him so don't do something you'll regret Rosie. And I sincerely hope that the Gryffindor-Slytherin relations aren't as bad as you all make out, it's not like Al has become a deatheater._

_As for the idea that Miss Zabini is giving him a love potion, I sincerely doubt that that is the case Rose. I worked with her father for a while at the Ministry and he seemed a perfectly straight laced man and I doubt his daughter is any different. I think you're just looking for somebody to pin the blame on Rose and it won't work._

_Oh and tell Hugo that your Dad managed to get tickets for the England match against France the first weekend back so the whole families going._

_Have a nice last week of school_

_Love Mum XXX_

"What's Aunt Hermione playing at?" demanded an outraged Lily.

"Lily" Roxanne said warningly, all too familiar with her cousin's temper "Calm down"

"Well then" Fred said bracingly "Stop trying to drag Al back kicking and screaming, seems doable to me"

James glared at his cousin "We are not leaving him in that...snake pit"

"But..." Hugo Weasley began quietly, moving to stand behind his sister "If my Mum doesn't think that Al being in Slytherin is such a bad thing, then surely...I mean they aren't all bad"

Rose shook her head "But this is Mum, she hates Slytherin's"

Hugo shook his head "No she doesn't and..." he glanced at Lily cautiously "Neither do I, this whole thing is ridiculous"

James opened his mouth to protest loudly but Fred interrupted "Think about it James, I don't like most Slytherin's any more than you do but this is Al we're talking about. Your little brother, he's not going to have turned evil overnight."

"But" Lily dropped dramatically onto a faded sofa "Al, a Slytherin. He's going to start hanging out with" She pulled a pained face "Lucy"

"Well is he going to have much choice?" Roxanne said rationally "With you all treating him like a leper?"

Rose flushed angrily "You didn't see him today. He looked utterly o.k with his new friends to me"

Hugo looked his sister in the eye "Yeah but you didn't go up to him did you? Did you even look him in the eye?"

Rose looked away first and Lily jumped in on her behalf "Shut up Hugo"

"Hey guys" Fred said quickly "Chillax a bit"

Roxanne nodded "I've got to go guys, Head girl stuff"

James grinned "Like getting it off in a broom cupboard with Stevie Wood?"

"Ha ha" She gave him the finger before walking off through the portrait hole.

Rose stood up and grabbed her bag "I'm going to bed"

"Night" Hugo said and was greeted with a frosty silence for his trouble.

Rose stormed up to her dormitory where Tilly was already perched on her bed with a hairbrush and Lauren was brushing her teeth "Rose?"

"I don't get it" Rose fumed "Mum hates the Malfoys and Zabini's and all those stupid stuck up..."

Tilly suddenly threw the hairbrush down on her bed "Maybe, just maybe..." she fumed "Your Mum is putting Al's happiness above on her own petty dislike. Did you ever think of that, hmm? Of course you didn't. Now as far as I'm concerned Evelyn Zabini has never done anything to me apart from to accidently spill some ink on me in our second year. And she apologised for that so just grow up Rose!"

Rose and Lauren gawped at the usually quiet Tilly; Rose found her voice first "Tilly..."

The other girl seemed to deflate in front of them "Look Rose, I'm sorry that Al switched houses but he was trying to make a point and I got it. Slytherin's don't actually deserve all the crap we give them"

The tense silence was broken by Amy and Sandra bursting in, both giggling like mad.

Rose jumped at the chance to change the conversation "What's so funny?"

"Well" Sandra began with a smirk.

"You can't tell them" Amy squealed "It's too embarrassing"

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Sandra demanded "Anyway..."

"No!" Amy said more forcefully "You cannot tell them, I forbid you and you pinkie swore not to say anything anyway"

"But" Sandra put her hands on her hips determinately.

"Forget it" Lauren said dryly "Any interest I had is long gone"

"Anyway..." Tilly said softly "Shouldn't we be getting to bed?"

"Yeah" Amy yawned "Ugh we've got Muggle Studies tomorrow don't we?"

Lauren groaned "And we've only got one more lesson before we have to present, I've hardly done anything"

"Same here" Rose said with a sinking feeling in her stomach "Oh well it's only Muggle Studies"

"We've done quite a bit" Tilly said proudly "And think we've only got to remember it"

"What?" Lauren said sharply "I thought we could read it of a bit of parchment"

"Nuh uh" Sandra raised her eyebrows "Of course you can't"

"Damm it" Lauren looked at the others "How am I going to do that?"

Sandra shrugged "Wing I guess, now turn of the lights guys I'm tired"

"Sorry your highness" Amy muttered as she blew her candle out.

The others followed suit until Rose was left staring at the silhouette of her friends beds and wondering how to apologise to her cousin.


	12. Slytherin Sibling's

**Hi everybody, chapter twelve up :)**

**Now I was reading through the previous stuff I've done with these character's and it occured to me that Evie was looking a little bit perfect on paper so this chapter is meant to show why she wasn't put in Hufflepuff...**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

The Grand Staircase was ominously empty as the fourth year Slytherin's sprinted up it. The bright warm sun shone through the windows onto their billowing school robes.

Evelyn was the first to pause to catch her breath "Come on guys, I'm dying here"

Lucy laughed "You should do more sport Evie, that'd get you a bit fitter"

"Shove off" Evelyn muttered "Most people can't run up these stairs"

Joseph smirked "You're so unfit Eves, no wonder you're getting a bit chubby"

Hestia, Harrison and Albus exchanged nervous glances as Evelyn straightened up menacingly "Pardon?"

"He didn't say anything" Hestia said quickly "Come on you lot we're already late"

They hurried off up the stairs, Evelyn examining her stomach with a frown when she thought nobody was looking. Albus checked his watch with a grimace "I've never been late to a lesson before"

"Think of it as a rite of passage" Perenelle laughed as she turned the corner "Everyone's got to be late once in...Shit"

Peeves grinned at the sight of the students "Look who it is..."

"Get lost Peeves" Albus said warily "We're late"

"I can see that Potty" Peeves caught sight of Evelyn towards the back and cackled "What have you and your girlfriend been up to in a broom closet then?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes but Perenelle spoke first "Why don't you just go meet Moaning Myrtle in her U-bend for snogfest and stop bothering us?"

Peeves was momentarily silent before bellowing at the top of his lungs "STUDENTS OUT OF LESSONS. FOURTH YEARS IN THE CORRIDOR WHO SHOULD BE GIVEN DENTENTION. ON THE GRAND STAIRCASE"

The forth years looked at each other in horror "Run" Scorpius said quickly, as they pelted away from Peeves along the first floor corridor.

Slamming the door behind them Albus scrabbled in his bag for his wand before quickly muttering "Alohomora" He then turned to the others "Does this mean we have to go via the passageway behind Gwendolyn the Ungracious?"

"Unless you know another flipping way" Lucy snapped irritability "Morganna I hate Peeves, one day I'm going to vanish him to the Arctic circle with all the bloody penguins!"

"I thought it was polar bears in the Arctic circle?" Harrison said innocently, backing down at the look she gave him "O.k o.k, I was only saying..."

Albus spoke quietly "Does anyone even know the password?"

"It changes every five minutes" Scorpius said with forced brightness "But we'll be fine"

Perenelle indicated a sleeping portrait "Is it worth just going back to the common room? I mean we're already so late..."

"You got that right Miss Montague" an amused voice said from one of the doorways. The Slytherin's turned towards the unimpressed face of Professor Clearwater, head of Ravenclaw house and Transfiguration Professor. "In you all come then; I must say this is impressive even for you lot, you're actually twenty minutes late."

Albus thought his cheeks were on fire and most of the others looked about as comfortable as he felt, apart from Lucy who smirked and led the way in "Thanks Miss"

They filed in, the Fifth years from Slytherin and Gryffindor watching them curiously. Well James was trying very hard not to see his brother but Fred gave Albus a small grin. "So..." Professor Clearwater said "Which lesson are you supposed to be in right now, Miss Nott?"

"Muggle studies" Hestia squeaked, subtlety trying to hide behind Harrison.

A Gryffindor girl sitting behind Fred "Typical, Slytherin's bunking Muggle studies"

Albus looked up to scowl at her but Professor Clearwater interrupted his retort "I shall go and inform Professor Jenkinson that I have found his students, if I come back to an inter-house war I'll put the whole lot of you in detention until next Christmas"

She left the forth years standing awkwardly standing at the front with several pairs of eyes staring at them. After about a minute Jonathan burst out laughing, much to Evelyn's embarrassment "Look at my baby sister, she's such a rebel!"

Evelyn's cheeks flushed even darker as the rest of the Slytherin's followed suit and she clenched her fists "Shut up Jonathan"

Albus glanced towards the Gryffindor's who were watching with mild interest; James caught his eyes and quickly looked away moodily.

Lucy went and perched on Jonathan's desk "Lighten up already Evie, what are you, three hundred?"

"Maybe she'll lighten up if she gets a boyfriend?" Evangeline Warrington said with a smug look at Jonathan. This caused several of Jonathan's friends to wolf whistle and catcall a highly embarrassed Evelyn.

"Oh come on we all know who Evie wants to marry" Jonathan said with a grin "She's had a crush on Nathaniel Warrington since she was twelve"

Evelyn's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened "What! No...I...I...Where the hell did you get that idea!"

Jonathan grinned "Your diary, you know the one you keep inside your pillowcase" He continued, oblivious to just how angry his sister was getting "Though I do agree that Evelyn Warrington does have a bit of a ring to it but Merlin if you call my niece Rosalie, we are going to have serious words, I mean..."

Evelyn's eyes flashed dangerously and she pulled out her wand "Jonathan Blaise Zabini you'd better bloody shut up now or I'm going to..."

Scorpius grabbed her arm, as the rest of the class watched the family drama unfolding avidly "Evie it's not..."

She wrenched her arm free and turned on him "I suppose you've been laughing at me too" she hissed quietly at him "Behind my back..."

Albus wasn't sure what to do; he'd never seen this side of Evelyn before. Perenelle glanced at Hestia who stepped forward "Evie..."

She ignored her and instead locked eyes with her brother "Do you really want to go there Jonathan? We both know what I would find under your bed and how certain people would react to that..."

Jonathan stood up, his eyes identical to hers with their intensity "You wouldn't dare..."

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk "How much are you prepared to bet?"

The situation deflated slightly with the arrival of Professor Clearwater and Professor Jenkinson. The head of Ravenclaw glanced around the room "What's going on?"

"Nothing" the two Zabini's said together, as Evelyn turned away and Jonathan sat down.

Professor Jenkinson coughed "Right well you had all better hurry up; this really isn't good you know kids..."

Professor Clearwater raised her eyebrows "Aren't you going to give them a dentition?"

He blushed a little "I don't think it really merits a detention..."

She crossed her arms "If you don't get a detention for missing nearly half the lesson, then what do you get one for?"

Professor Jenkinson's beetroot cheeks were contrasting magnificently with his mousy hair "Right you are...detention tomorrow night you lot"

Joseph opened his mouth to argue but Lucy spoke over him "Whatever, are we going to class then?"

Professor Jenkinson seemed glad of an excuse to leave the attractive Transfiguration teacher without further humiliation "Yes Miss Weasley, off you all go"

Evelyn was the first to walk out of the classroom, Albus made to check if she was o.k but Lucy held him back and muttered "Bad idea, let her cool off a bit"

Albus felt really bad as he followed his new friend slowly and couldn't ignore the fact that, had the situation been reversed, she would have helped him out instead of just standing there.


	13. Riding Lessons

**Yes everyone I'm finally back, and to Mona thanks for your review and nope I didn't die. Just hit a paticulary bad few weeks of exams. But anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter... :)**

* * *

The Transfiguration classroom was utterly chaotic. Professor Clearwater was hidden by an ominous green mist that had descended on the entire classroom. The Gryffindor's were shouting indignantly while the Slytherin's watched on with amusement, as Professor Clearwater tried to retain order.

"Wow, I didn't know it would do that" Lucy grinned at the partially obscured Hestia who was coughing her guts out next to her. Albus glared at her, or at least where he thought she was.

"Lucy, you've had your fun. Just look at Hestia" he said, patting the coughing girl on the back until she waved his arm away irritably.

"Miss Weasley" Professor Clearwater said through evidently gritted teeth "Please tell me that you know how to clear this smoke?"

"No" Lucy said cheerfully "Who'd have thought trying random spells out that people had written on desk would have such cool consequences"

"You are such an idiot Lucy" Rose said angrily trying to peer at her cousin "What spell was it?"

Perenelle smiled sarcastically "Well she can't exactly read it now, can she?"

Rose glowered towards the Slytherin tables as Tilly stumbled towards the window and pulled it open "The breeze should clear it"

Evelyn's irritated voice sounded form next to Harrison "No that won't work...Respiarr!"

The fog disappeared instantly and Hestia took several deep breaths "Phew..."

"Thank you Evie" Professor Clearwater looked at Hestia with concern "Are you alright Hestia?"

"I'm fine, it's just my asthma" Hestia said hoarsely, looking rather pitifully up at Professor Clearwater.

"You have asthma?" Albus asked curiously, backing up at the looks he got from Scorpius and Joseph "Alright, alright I didn't mean..."

Scorpius smiled at Albus quickly before turning serious "Hestia should go to the Hospital Wing Professor, I'll take her"

"Yes of course" Professor Clearwater said slowly as Scorpius took Hestia out before pursing her lips and turning to Lucy "As for you Miss Weasley..."

Lucy smirked at Perenelle "Yes Professor Clearwater, same time, same place I suppose?"

Professor Clearwater tried to bite back a smile for her favourite student "You do know that you could have seriously hurt someone?"

"Could have being the key part Professor" Lucy said winningly as Evelyn rolled her eyes irritability

Professor Clearwater sighed resignedly "How glad I am that you are Professor Scarpin's problem, detention tomorrow night Miss Weasley. I believe that Professor Davis is in charge..."

"Lucky bitch" muttered Lauren as Lucy smirked even wider at the news.

Rose vented her feelings by kicking the desk "If she'd done that in any other lesson...Ugh it's not fair!"

Professor Clearwater didn't hear her "Right now where were we class?"

Albus raised his hand "You were showing us the correct way to do a switching spell Professor"

Harrison, who already knew how to do a switching spell, turned to Evelyn glancing at her elaborately inked doodle "What's that?"

She glanced at him; eyebrows raised "What does it look like?"

"A heart" he admitted sheepishly "But why are you drawing it?"

"Because I felt like it" Evelyn shrugged "How long have we got left?"

Harrison checked his watch "Half an hour until lunch, man I hate revision lessons"

"Me too"

"That's because you already know it all" Lucy snapped "But for us lesser mortals..."

"Cheat sheets are nesscerry" Joseph provided with a wink at the disapproving Albus.

"You guys don't really cheat do you?" Albus asked, fully aware that if he'd spent the last four years with anyone but Rose he honestly wouldn't care.

"Only us truly evil ones" Lucy said jokingly "Eves, Tia Harry and Scorp tend to stay on their collective high horse when it comes to exams"

Evelyn smiled at Albus "Yes well Al I'm available if you want riding lessons?"It took the daughter of the somewhat loose Daphne Greengrass three seconds to realise what she's just said and in this time the whole class went eerily quiet.

Lucy was the first to react, clapping her scarlet cousin on the back "Well you don't get an offer like that everyday do you?"

Evelyn's face remained unchanged but underneath the tamed curly hair her ears were blushing with embarrassment. She scowled at Lucy and snapped "You know that's not what I meant"

"What did she say?" a bemused Harry asked Ben quietly "I didn't hear"

"Jammy old Al" Sam spluttered "She told him she'd have sex with him, lucky git"

"What?" Harry gawped at his friend's scarlet face "I didn't know they were actually going out, I thought it was just a rumour"

"I didn't know Zabini was up for stuff like that" Ben said, evidently in awe.

Amy frowned at Ben whose mouth was actually hanging open "Well just look at her family, they're all sluts. I mean how many girls does her brother go through a year?"

Sam sighed "Yeah, Joni Zabini's a bastard but he's got the luck of the devil"

As Professor Clearwater tried to get her lesson restarted Sandra and Lauren were deep in bitchy conversation, while Tilly watched on sadly. "Well this explains everything!" Lauren said snidely "Any boy would jump ship for...that"

Sandra nodded "You don't need love potion when you're that bloody skanky"

"Guys I don't think that's what she meant..." Tilly put in bravely "I mean they don't act like a couple..."

Rose just watched her cousin sadly; she'd been thinking about what Tilly had said. She didn't like Zabini one little bit but Albus obviously did and that was the important thing...

"Come off it guys" Rose said firmly "You know that's not what she meant..."

The other's looked at her in astonishment; Sandra, Amy and especially Lauren looked like she'd betrayed them but Tilly smiled at her encouragingly "Exactly"

Rose however was looking over at Albus, who had heard her and was now looking pathetically grateful. Honestly you'd never think he was the older one, she thought, all her life she'd been looking out for him. Recently he had kind of been getting on her nerves and she'd brushed him off. And now he'd found someone else to depend on. Well that was fine, as long as Zabini knew what she was doing...

A plan started forming in Rose's head and she turned to Tilly "How long have we got left?"

The Lunch bell answered that question as the students started packing away "Not so fast you lot, Homework" Professor Clearwater said to a chorus of groans from her pupils.

"But we've only got one more lesson left before the summer" Sam moaned loudly

Professor Clearwater forced smile "Never the less, I want you all to write a short essay on the importance of clear wand movements"

"At least it's short" Harrison said as he walked out with Lucy

"I'd rather not do it at all" Lucy shrugged before shouting behind her "Hurry up you two, no broom closet action for you this lunchtime"

Albus blushed again as the other Slytherin's laughed and Evelyn clenched her fists "Shut up Lucy"

"Aww come on Evie" Harrison said fairly "It was quite funny"

"I'm going to see how Hestia is" Evelyn said coldly "Come on Al"

"You two have fun!" Perenelle catcalled as Evelyn led Albus up the corridor towards the Hospital Wing.

The Gryffindor's were already halfway down the corridor but Rose paused and waved off her confused friends "See you lot later"

"Rose where are you going?" Tilly called after her but Rose ignored her, sneaking after Albus and Evelyn.

She followed them up a flight of concealed stairs wondering what exactly she going to say...

"Zabini" Rose called, hoping she looked more confident than she felt "Can I have a word?"

Albus spun round in shock "Rose? What do you want?"

Evelyn observed her blankly "If you want Weasley...go ahead"

"A private word" Rose said, looking at Albus pleadingly "Just for a few minutes..."

"What? Why?" Albus was clearly dreading a catfight "What do you want?"

"Al its o.k" Evelyn said quietly "I'll meet you in the Hospital Wing"

He opened his mouth to object but she silenced him with one reassuring smile. Rose felt a pang of jealously, he'd never listened to her like that. Albus walked off and Evelyn turned to her expectantly.

Rose cleared her throat "Right Zabini...I just want to say...I thought I should warn you..."

Evelyn's face twitched oddly "Go on"

"Well you and Al seem to have got very close" Rose began, stopping as Evelyn's face twitched again "What's wrong with your face?"

It twitched again and Evelyn coughed "It's nothing, carry on"

"Yes...so you and Al seem to be very close and that's o.k, I guess but I think I should warn...are you laughing at me?" Rose demanded angrily.

Evelyn was almost shaking with compressed laughter and tried to twitch her grin away again "I'm sorry Weasley, it's just...Are you seriously trying to give me the big brother talk?"

Rose went as red as her hair, wishing Evelyn wasn't so much taller than her "Yes well...this came about a bit fast and...I don't trust you!"

Evelyn stopped laughing and straightened up, her gaze cool and calculating "I can understand that Weasley. And rest assure that the feeling is entirely mutual. However" She paused and sighed "I do care about your cousin and have absolutely no intention of hurting him."

"Are you in love with him then Zabini?" Rose asked and was surprised that the other girl stepped back "And more importantly is he in love with you?"

Evelyn's hands tightened on her bag "No"

Rose was surprised "No you don't love him or he doesn't love you?"

"To be blunt Weasley I don't believe in love" Evelyn snapped "But I meant no to both"

Rose raised her eyebrows "How can you not believe in love?"

"The same way you hate all Slytherin's" Evelyn said coldly "I grew up with it, now back off Weasley"

Rose did back off, watching Evelyn walk off guiltily. Albus had been right...the Slytherin's were people. And if Evelyn was an example then they were a lot more human than they let on.


	14. Presentations

**I'm sorry it's been ages but this final chapter has given me hell. Even now I'm still not that happy with it...**

**But anyway enjoy and please review anything you'd really like to see in a sequel.**The atmosphere in the Muggle Studies classroom was tense as most of the fourth years contemplated speaking in front of their critical peers. Tilly had opened the window but may as well not have for all the breeze coming in through the window.

* * *

Professor Jenkinson struggled with the projector as the groups went over their last minute notes. Albus raised his arm "Sir we need to go and get...the finishing touches"

Professor Jenkinson looked at them sceptically but nodded "O.k but be quick please". Lucy wolf whistled as at them they walked out. "So are they actually going out then?" Harry asked her quickly, aware that the surrounding Gryffindor's were listening closely.

Lucy looked at him imperiously "Is that really any off your business?"

Harry straightened up "I'm his friend aren't I?"

Lucy nodded "Fair point Smith, no they aren't actually going out as far as I know and I know everything"

When Harry continued to look confused Lucy smirked "Oh don't worry, they will be, and that's for sure. My cousin's just a bit slow and then Evie's just plain stubborn"

"So you think they actually like each other?" Harry asked sceptically "I mean no offense to Al but..."

Lucy burst out laughing "Some friend you are"

He opened his mouth to object but Professor Jenkinson clapped his hands together "Right now we're ready to start. I don't suppose we have a volunteer to go first?"

"Should we just get it over with?" Harrison asked Tilly in a whisper, he was answered with a violent head shake.

"No volunteers" Professor Jenkinson shook his head and picked up a bowler from his desk "O.k then, I have put all your names in this hat..."

Joseph wolf whistled much to the disgust of Lauren next to him "That is one babe pulling hat sir; you should wear it more often"

Professor Jenkinson sighed "Thank you Joseph, maybe you'd like to pick the first pair to present?"

"Sure sir" he unfolded the paper "Should I add the reality show suspense...Oh alright its Rose and Scorpius"

Lauren glanced at the paper over his shoulder which clearly read Joseph and Lauren "You'll never get away with that"

Joseph shrugged "He won't notice until someone actually pulls Weasley and Scorp, besides it gives you extra time to work on your presentation"

"What are you trying to say?" huffed Lauren, shutting up as Rose coughed for quiet

"Guys shut up" Scorpius said, eyeing a chatting Lucy and Harrison wearily "Right, so me and Rose are going to talk to you about Florence Nightingale. She was born in..."

Rose coughed loudly and glared at him "I thought we were doing a sentence each?"

Scorpius sighed and turned to Rose "That doesn't flow very..."

She ignored him "Florence Nightingale was born on 12 May 1820, and named after the Italian city of her birth" Scorpius opened his mouth to lead on but Rose cut over him "Her wealthy parents were in Florence as part of a tour of Europe. In 1837, Nightingale felt that her God was calling her to do some work but wasn't sure what that work should be. She began to develop an interest in nursing, but her parents considered it to be a profession inappropriate to a woman of her class and background, and would not allow her to train as a nurse."

Rose shot Scorpius an amused smile "They expected her to make a good marriage and live a conventional upper class woman's life at the time. A bit like pureblood wives, until recently they were expected to just stay home to raise the children." She paused and was rewarded with a few miles from her housemates

Scorpius's lips had grown tighter throughout Rose's little monologue but he dutifully carried on, this time ignoring her attempts to regain control of the presentation "Her parents eventually relented and in 1851, she went to Kaiserwerth in Germany for three months nursing training. This enabled her to become superintendent of a hospital for gentlewomen in Harley Street, in 1853. The following year, the Crimean War began and soon reports in the newspapers were describing the desperate lack of proper medical facilities for wounded British soldiers at the front. Sidney Herbert, the war minister, already knew Nightingale, and asked her to oversee a team of nurses in the military hospitals in Turkey. In November 1854, she arrived in Scutari in Turkey. With her nurses, she greatly improved the conditions and substantially reduced the mortality rate"

He knew that Rose was probably on the verge of killing him but he caught Lucy's encouraging smirk and continued "She returned to England in 1856. In 1860, she established the Nightingale Training School for nurses at St Thomas' Hospital in London. Once the nurses were trained, they were sent to hospitals all over Britain, where they introduced the ideas they had learned, and established nursing training on the Nightingale model."

Accidently on purpose, Rose stamped on Scorpius's foot and while he was moaning in pain she finished off as quickly as she could "Nightingale's theories, published in 'Notes on Nursing' (1860), were hugely influential and her concerns for sanitation, military health and hospital planning established practices which are still in existence today. She died on 13 August 1910."

Rose glanced at Professor Jenkinson who looked torn between amusement and exasperation "Erm...that's it"

Professor Jenkinson nodded "Well thank you, you two can sit down now. Who's going next? Who wants to pick? Harry Smith"

Harry nervously selected a pair, praying it wasn't his "Err...its Al and Evelyn but they're not back yet Sir..."

Professor Jenkinson sighed "Alright...pick another pair then"

"Err..." Harry began, knowing that these two had very little to show "I don't think..."

"Amy and Sandra" Lucy read over his shoulder, snatching the paper of him "There you go Sir"

Amy loudly exclaimed "Oh no Sir we can't present today" while Sandra rolled her eyes at Rose.

"Why not?" Professor Jenkinson asked wearily "I told you to be ready for today girls"

"But we can't present in front of the whole class Sir" Amy cried "That would be so embarrassing!"

"More embarrassing than this?" Perenelle asked loudly, earning several glares.

Professor Jenkinson waited for the class to quieten down "So you two don't want to present in front of everyone else?"

"We can't" Amy emphasised "I didn't know we had to actually had to, like, stand at the front"

Professor Jenkinson took a deep breath "Fine, you can stay behind after everyone else leaves and present then, o.k?"

Amy was trying to avoid the glares that Sandra was giving her "O.k Sir"

"Al and Evie are back Sir" Scorpius said from the back of the room, trying to hide a laugh as he glanced down the corridor "And I think they're ready to present"

Rose burst out laughing when she saw Albus, not that she was the only one. He was wearing some sort of toga which ended just above his knees and showed more of his hairy calves than most of the class wanted to see. He had a purple cloak around his shoulders and Rose supposed he was supposed to be some sort of Roman general. Albus took the laughs in his stride, like he knew how stupid he looked and it didn't seem to bother him.

Rose was about to pass comment when she caught sight of Evie and the comment died on her lips. She was wearing another over the top Halloween costume; an elaborate Egyptian outfit complete with a snake head dress and golden armbands. But unlike Albus the outfit kind of suited her, making her look older than normal. And yet she looked a hell of a lot more uncomfortable than him, tugging at her dress awkwardly and blushing furiously under all the scrutiny.

"Yes alright Joe" she snapped as he wolf whistled thearetically "Very funny" She turned to Albus and muttered under her breath "I told you this was a bad idea"

Albus smiled at her uncertainly "Relax, I look way worse than you. I mean everyone's laughing at me not you"

Evelyn picked up on the need for reassurance but left him hanging "Hmm" She turned to face her audience, raising her voice "Right everyone, I and Al have prepared a short..."

"Yeah right" Lucy muttered quite audibly, backing down at the glare Evelyn sent her way.

"A short presentation on Cleopatra, the last queen of Egypt" Evelyn continued, glancing at the screen behind her and signalling for Albus to show the first slide.

As a picture of the sphinx and the pyramids popped up behind her Evelyn began "For those who don't know Egypt is in Africa and on the Mediterranean. At the time of Cleopatra Egypt was a prosperous, powerful country that was trying to avoid becoming part of the Roman Empire."

A painting of Cleopatra replaced the picture of the wonder of the world "Cleopatra was also known as Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator. The last part sort of means "loving sister", which is unfortunate as only one of Cleopatra's siblings could have arguably died of natural causes. Her two older sisters died trying to take the throne from their father, Caesar killed the older Ptolemy when he and Cleopatra fought for the throne and little Arisone were killed on Marc Anthony's orders because Cleopatra asked him to. The clever, ambitious and determined woman who was also known for her beauty. Initially she jointly ruled Egypt with her brother Ptolemy XIII but each vied for total power."

The slide changed, showing two roman busts of two men "Then Ptolemy angered Julius Caesar, who is on the left, by killing General Pompey. Cleopatra took advantage of this and arranged her famous meeting with Julius Caesar by being rolled into a Persian carpet and presented to the Roman in this unusual fashion. She became the mistress of Julius Caesar and gave birth to his son, Caesarion. After the assassination of Caesar in Rome Cleopatra became the mistress and then the wife of Mark Antony and had several children with him. This alliance ended when they lost the Battle of Actium during which Octavian invaded Egypt. Both committed suicide. The famous death of Cleopatra was from the snakebite of an asp. Cleopatra ruled Egypt for twenty one years and died when she was just thirty nine. There have been several films made about her and the mysterious last queen of Egypt still fascinates several people today, though evidently not any off you"

Evelyn got few smiles for her ending and there was a spattering of applause "Thank you"

"Very good you two, that was very well researched and I must say those costumes are fantastic" Professor Jenkinson said enthusiastically "Though I doubt your next teacher would really appreciate them..."

Evelyn smiled weakly "Err yeah, we'd better go get changed again"

"Before you go can you pick the next pair to present please" Professor Jenkinson asked, offering the bowler to Albus.

"Sure" Albus pulled out a name "Harry and Lucy"

Evelyn smirked at Lucy on the way out "Shame we're going to miss that, given all the hard work that went into it"

Albus smiled as he closed the door behind them and they both set off towards the toilets "What are they doing again? Just putting a video on?"

Evelyn smiled "It'll probably last until lunchtime if they start it now, it's a shame they didn't go before us..."

Albus shrugged "I thought it went o.k, Professor Jenkinson thought it was good."

"It was fine" Evelyn paused by a window to fiddle with her hair "Though I still don't know why on earth you insisted on these stupid costumes. I look like a budget hooker."

"No you don't" Albus laughed "I think they're fun, and it gave people something to look at"

Evelyn blushed faintly but managed a half hearted scathing look "Well...there's nothing wrong with your ego"

He looked at her blankly and she smiled at his expression "Never mind" She sighed, looking down at the dress "I suppose the stupid things probably did help our marks"

Albus stopped suddenly, a grin unfurling on his face "Well well, I am honoured Zabini"

Evelyn turned on him sharply but he continued "The boys were just telling me last night how you never, ever admit when you're wrong. And yet, I could have sworn that sounded almost like you were conceding a point. Am I right?"

Evelyn smiled at Albus, the smile that Rose had so dubbed the snake smile, and stepped forward so that they were face to face "Perhaps Potter, but as you rightly point out, I never admit anything. Not to anyone, so you'll have to do better than that."

And with that, she turned her back on him and waltzed into the girl's bathroom. She'd completely finished her own little project now after all.


End file.
